Loki, Fly Away (Fan Fiction)
by WhiteHaweke
Summary: What could go wrong when a girl from Thor and Loki's past turns up. Will they team up to defeat an enemy that threatens the earth and Asgard, or will there past get in the way. Loki/ OC eventually.
1. Chapter 1

'Loki had just returned to Asgard, He had failed in his attempt to bring her back. A saddened look of defeat lingered on his features. Never before had he been unable to use his abilities to talk someone down or out of what they were going to do.

He knew what the Reach could do to people. And now she was there. And there his thoughts lingered.

His brother, Thor, Came looking for Loki. He found him looking off the balcony of his room into space. He could tell his brother was saddened. But he stepped forward wondering why his brother looked the way he did.

"What is it that you want, Thor?"Loki growled bluntly as he continued to stare into space.

"Brother I have come to see if you were successful in your search. Did you find her?" His voice was waxed with concern.

He turned to face Thor, his eyes narrowing. His smooth voice broken, "You don't know do you?" He chuckled, trying to hide his emotions, looking down to the side. Muttering,

"Heimdall said nothing." Then he returned his gaze to his brother.

"What are you not telling me, brother?"

"Shes not coming back."

"Where is she?" Thors voice was raised, demanding.

Loki pondered how he should respond. "Shes gone." He tried to state this as calmly as possible but his voice betrayed him.

He looked questionably at his brother, he tried to speak but no words came. His voice then came out rasped and worried, "What do you mean gone?! What have you done to her Loki?" He was trying to sound demanding but it failed, he was worried about his friend.

Loki was once again thinking about his words, a puzzled but thoughtful look hung about his face. He decided he should try put this delicately. "Thor, I have done nothing to harm her. She..." Thor looked as though he could kill his brother with the look he was now giving him. "...decided to leave..."

"Leave to go where, Loki?!" Thor was angered, he didn't believe his silver tongued brother, when this should have been the one time he believed the God of Mischief.

"Shes..." He was saddened that he had to recall the memory, guilt in his eyes. "Shes in the reach… Between worlds."

"Lies, Loki! Tell me the truth!" His hammer was in his hand, threatening for the truth. He could not believe that she would do something like this, in fact he refused to do this.

"I'm sorry Thor. I couldn't stop her." Tears were threatening to spill from his piercing green eyes.

"Why would she be so foolish? Did she not know what it could do to her! Why did you not stop her brother?!" He yelled at his brother, his face riddled with worry.

"I tryed, brother, believe me. I could do nothing to stop her." Tears started to spill from his eyes, and began to run down his face. "Do you know how pathetic that makes me feel?" He spat out.

Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder, "I am truly sorry brother. Let us put this quarrel behind us, and speak no more of it. We shall tell father." His voice was shaky and sorrow still hung in his words. He turned to lead them towards the Allfather, Odin.

"Should we trouble him with this so soon? With what is being planned so soon?"

"No, he needs to know. That is being planned many years from now. We can not let this get on the way of the planning or let it guilt our minds."

"Forty years isn't as many as you may think brother." He muttered as he walked out following his brother. His troubled look gone from his face now replaced with his signature smirk.'

"I'm so sorry." She mouthed. Walking away from the basin. She hoped it would have shown her something new. But it had only ever shown her the one image. And now, when she dreamed, it would be the only thing that would appear, the only dream she had.

The basin was located on a floating rock in the reach. She had been there for years now. Time passed quickly in the reach. For every year that passed outside of the reach, five passed within it.

The rock basin was a bowl that was raised off of the ground, it was carved from an outcrop that was in the middle of the cave. The bowl was no more than a foot across and the cave was small. It had a singular bench in it. The rock was the only one like it in the reach. Others were completely barren. But the basin had let her look upon Asgard once, and only once. And then it was clear.

It had shown her that one image or scene, of when Loki and Thor had conversed after she had just left. It plagued her mind. It made her wonder, had the Asgardians truly cared about her that much? Did they miss her?

You had been on Midgard for a few years now. This dream had always plagued your mind. It always woke you. You'd shake uncontrollably, and you would shift in your sleep. You'd break out in a cold sweat.

It was the same dream. The only dream.

When you arrived it hadn't been long before S.H.I.E.L.D. found you. You become one of their agents, codenamed Cobalt. Recently you had been stationed on the helicarrier to provide extra security for it. That was ever since Thor landed in New Mexico and leveled a small town in 'a grudge match'.

Being on the carrier didn't seem to stop the dream though. It only seemed to make it worse. This dream was worse though. It was different.

It had seemed as though you had waited in that cold dark place for so long, alone. Waiting for time to part. That feeling somehow remained, you went there thinking it would make everything better. But it didn't. This time in the darkness of the dream, it was only darkness, not the reach. It seemed as though you were still on the 'carryer, only a disembodied voice came.

"Hello." You don't know who it belongs to, yet it seems familiar and safe. And then you're hugged. By a man. You feel the warmth and think the dreams real, hugging the body back as if to greet it.

Only, it, he, lets go. "I have to go."

"Not yet." You plead softly.

"I'll come back." You believe the voice, having never seen its owner.

Only after it leaves, you have the dream again. Experiencing the reach again.

You wake yourself up screaming, tears stream down your face.

I shot up straight, my hands clenching my hair. Legs thrown over the side of the bed. I was safe, in the helicarrier. The sound of the turbines letting me know we were flying.

An agent opens the door and walks in. I look up to see Natasha Romanov or as some say, Black Widow. I wondered if I woke her. Only I couldn't bring myself to say anything. That was the first time in months I had had a dream.

Then I remembered the report that was handed to me. The tesseract had been stolen and she, Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Tony Stark (Iron Man) and Steve Rogers (Captain America) were brought in to help find it and Loki, the one who took it from one of S.H.I.E.L.D.S. most secure facilities.

"Are you alright?" Her voice brought me back to my senses. She was sitting beside me now. Her hand was on my shoulder, her other rubbing my back trying to calm me.

"Just a nightmare." I shuddered.

"Must have been some nightmare. Care to tell me about it?"

It took me a few moments to fully gather what she said, and be able to speak clearly, "Its allways the same one. Trapped, alone, and in darkness. Not able to escape. I thought I wouldn't have it again. It had been 6 months since the last."

"Its okay now. You are awake. It won't hurt you." She patted my back once more before standing. Then she stood making her way over to the door before stopping.

I looked up to her, feeling better. "Thank you Natasha."

Smiling warmly she started, "Get dressed, Fury wants to see you up on the bridge."

"'Kay, I'll be up there in five." She nodded once then left.

I arrived at the bridge to see Agent Romanov, Capt. Rogers, Bruce and Fury. My suit was similar to Natashas S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, only mine had a hood and the sleeves cut off just below the elbow.

"Nice of you to join us Vianna."

"Sorry to keep you waiting sir." I took a seat at the table across from Steve.

"As you should know, Bartons been compromised, somehow being controlled by Loki." Fury wasn't happy about the situation. He put a picture up on screen. "This is Loki…" The name sounded familiar somehow."...you are going with the captain here and Agent Romanov to retrieve him and if possible the tesseract. He has been spotted in Stuttgart, Germany." He paced a few times before resting his hands on the table. "this mission is of utmost importance and you will be leaving immediately. Bring him in and we'll get him to talk. Understood? Good. Now get going."

We arrived in the S.H.I.E.L.D. jet to see Loki about to kill an old man. The Capt. stopped him with his shield causing the shot to rebound and hit Loki, knocking him over. They then began fighting, the shot did little to no damage to Loki.

"Hes all over the place." 'Tash stated.

"My turn I guess." I jumped from the low flying aircraft and landed easily with no injuries.

"I got this Vi'," Capt' just manages to say before Loki sent him back a few feet away. He was wearing odd green, gold and black armor. He also had a sceptre in his hand.

A laugh emanated from Loki, and a grin spread across his face,"It looks like you had this 'handeled' you pathetic creature." He growled, sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Says the one who attacks the elderly."

His attention was now focused on me, he grunted, displeased with what I had said. "And you are!?"

"The one who's going to bring you to S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Vianna."

He laughed again, his smirk growing. "Pathetic mortal. You can only kneel!" His sceptre was pointed towards me and he fired.

"No!" Capt. yelled, he didn't realise.

I held my hand out and it stopped the blast. I hadn't used my powers much. But I could create a barrier of sorts and had some control over the wind.

Loki looked confused, "How? Who are you?!"

"I told you who."

Music came from the jet, announcing Iron Man's arrival. He blasted Loki in the chest with his flight stabilizers. He was sent backwards into the stairs. The sceptre was separated

from him. "Make your move, reindeer games."

Lokis armour slowly faded, he held his hands up as a sign that he had surrendered. He knew he was outnumbered and possibly outmatched.

"Good move."

"Mr. Stark.."

"Captain." He looked over to me. "Whos the girl?"

"Shes an Agent, Vianna." Tony nodded.

Loki looked back at me and smirked.

"Creep." I mumbled. He laughed, having heard me. "Want to fill us in on your little joke?"

His grin spread. "Oh, it's nothing. Really."

"Get him onboard."

We were on the way back to the helicarrier and Loki hadn't taken his eyes off of me. I figured he was just trying to unnerve me. It was working, even though he was subdued, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing it was working.

"I don't like it." Steve broke the silence.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"I don't remember it being that easy. That guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?"

"Its like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah theres a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

A bit of thunder shook the aircraft. "Where's this coming from?" Romanov stated.

Loki looked worried, trying to look up into the storm that came from nowhere.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightening?" Steve looked at Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

There was a thud that came from the roof of the jet. "Great."

The back of the jet opened and someone in armour sent Tony flying to the front of the jet. He grabbed Loki and exited after spinning his hammer and flew.

"Now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?" 'Tasha was checking the electronics to see if the aircraft was damaged.

"Think the guys a friendly?"

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." He exited the craft to go after them.

We arrived at the Helicarrier with Thor, the one who stole Loki from the jet, and Loki. Captain managed to stop Tonys and Thors fight. We now only needed to know what he was upto. Having watched the interrogation between Fury and Loki on a monitor we needed to know his next move. But didn't know where he would make it.

"Iridium, what would they need that for?"

Tony walked in with Agent Coulson. "Its a stabilizing agent. Means the portal won't collapse in on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He taps Thors arm, "No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing." He walked over to the monitors. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Maria Hill walked in earlier, watching the interrorgation.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He would have to get the cube to heat to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect."

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve sounded confused.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Vianna. I want you to go in there and try get somthing out of Loki." Director Fury was angered at Loki.

"I'll do it right away sir." I didn't want to refuse his orders. There was no real reason for me to. I started to go towards Loki's 'cage'.

"Oh, and be careful."

The halls were made of metal, I knew how to move silently and quickly through these halls now. It had been a year since Thor first landed in New Mexico. The walk to Loki's 'cage' felt like it took longer than it should have.

When I entered the room he was facing the other way. I made my way to the chair near his prision and sat. I could tell he knew I was there.

He turned around, "I knew they'd send you in." He had his smug grin on his face.

"Are you going to tell me your plans?"

He laughed, "Why would do that?" He was standing near the cages glass wall, now facing me with his hands behind his back.

"You're going to lose you know."

He cocked his head sideways, his eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"

"I'm asking the questions."

"I didn't know you would lower your self this low to live with these pathetic mortals. After you tricked us." He hissed with venom.

"I don't know what your talking about Loki. I was born on Earth, I've worked with S.H.I.E.L.D for years."

He snickered, "Is that what they told you, Vianna?"

"Its what I know. Now tell me your plans."

"Why should I tell you anything when you don't know anything about your dark and lonely past?" He was smirking, And he knew of the dreams, but how? They were only dreams right?

I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I walked out. Moving back towards the bridge. I could hear Thor talking about Bilgesnipe. I walked upto were he and Fury were. "I couldn't get any thing from Loki. I'm sorry."

"Have we met before?" Thor looked at me as he asked.

"I've been getting that alot lately. But no we have not met before Thor."

"Are you sure?"

"Very much so."

"Allright. Stop with the formalities. It is highly unlikely that you two have met. Vianna was no where near New Mexico when you were there, and shes been working here for 10 years now." Unless that dream wasn't a dream, and I knew them. "Now, are you sure he didn't tell you anything abour his plans?"

"I'm sure. He revealed nothing, Sir."

"Allright then. You are dismissed."

I decided to check up on Bruce and Tonys progress.

I arrived at the lab to find Tony and Bruce flicking through files on a monitor. There scan was running but hadn't picked up on any signatures yet.

"Hey guys, found the cube yet?"

"No, not yet." Tony was looking at me like I was some puzzle. "You know, I've been wondering. Seeing as though Loki recognised you in Germany and Thor on the bridge, did you come from Asgard?"

"What? I'd neve met either until today."

"You sure? 'Cause it would explain the powers, and the fact that you havn't aged since you got here."

"Not to mention that Loki mentioned your 'dark and lonely past', which upset you." Banner chipped in.

"What are you getting at?"

"That your a spy, double agent. However you want to put it."

"I don't remeber anything from before 10 years ago. So even if I wanted to put your suspicions to rest I wouldn't be able to."

"What happens when your memory comes back and we're right?"

"What if you're wrong?"

"We'll just have to wait to find out."

"You're basing you're assumptions on a whole lot of 'what ifs'."

"And your getting defensive over nothing."

I sighed and left. After all what if they were right. I decided to go back to my room and rest untill they located the tesseract. Someone would come and wake me if I was needed.

A cloudy image of the lab came into view. Fury, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Steve and Tony were there. Arguing about somthing. The words were nothing but somerthered whisperes to me. Untill Thor spoke.

"What if she remembers and sides with Loki?!"

"We'll deal with it." Tony replied in his cocky tone.

"She may be to powerfull for you metal man."

"Than 'The other guy' will take care of it." He mentioned to Bruce.

Only he was holding the secptre.

The dream faded. Was it real? No, it couldn't be. Why would they all be in the same room like that?

A loud explosion interupted my thoughts. It was a half decent sleep too. Apart from that odd dream. Verry odd. It wasnt...

The door to my room burst open. Someone in the S.H.I.E.L.D uniform headed for me. I didn;t have time to respond before I felt a sharp pain to the head and everything went dark.

I woke up on a couch with a view. Only it wasn't from the helicarrier. It was a view of New York. Then I realised I had to be in stark tower. What other building would have a comfy couch in New York with this view.

Only Tony wasn't the one that was in the room. It was Loki. "Good, you're awake."

"What do you want with me?"

"For you to remember."

"It musn't have been that good if I forgot about it."

A deep growl eminated from him, "How would you know. You remember nothing. Not even a lie."

"I remember a dream. Thats all."

"A dream? Of what." He sounded intriged at what I had said.

"Darkness, alone, a rock. And two brothers fighting."

He looked puzzeled at the last statement, "Two brothers. Who?"

"You and Thor." I sat up on the couch to find that he hadn't restrained me at all. "No restraints?"

He chuckeled, "No, the fight was of when you first disappeared, wasn't it?"

"Yes." I found myself answeing without realiseing.

"I thought you didn't remember." The anger was showing in his voice again.

'I don't...', "You can make me remember, can't you?" It was like my mouth was moving of its own accord.

He started moving closer to me, a look of intrigue on his face. He could see the look of confusion on my face, and smirked. "I can."

His hands touched my temples, they were cold, icy even. I could feel a migrane start and tears fall down my face, but still his hands remained there. I could see things, hear things as they flashed past my eyes. Were these my memories, or his? Yours. It was my voice.

He moved away and I could feel myself breathing heavily. My face fell into my hands, the induced flashbacks faded.

I lifted my head to see Loki, his face looked concerned. I wiped the tears from my face. "Thankyou."

His exterior shifted to one of self controll, he smirked. Happy that his magic had succeded. "Your welcome." He turned to walk outside onto the balcony. "Will you help me conquer the Earth?"

"Straight to the point." I tried to stand but fell back immediately, earning a glance from Loki. "I don't think I like the idea of being an accomplice to your scheemes Loki. I like Earth the way it is. Its good in its own ways. I've lived here for the past 10 years and its been a good experience."

He turned around sharply, storming over to me. "So you'll join those who've lied to you. Betrayed you so you woldn't know the truth." He hissed.

I tilted my head, a puzzeled expression on my face.

"Oh, so they never told you." He lifted his head up and paced back a few steps, sitting on the edge of a lass table so we were level. "They found you walking in the middle of the desert, defenseless. They drugged you so you would forget everything."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not done yet." He placed his hand in his lap. "The ones you call you allies, S.H.I.E.L.D, experemented on you. They made you forget so you wouldn't hold grudges. And then they used you to for their own purposes and missions." His tone changed venemous at the end.

"How did you find this all out?"

"Agent Barton."

I grabed my hair ready to pull it out.

"And that was after they found out where you had come from. They knew all along."

I shook my head, no. They couldn't do this. They wouldn't.

"They'll be here soon." He stood, grabing his sceptre, and walking out onto the balcony of the tower.

I want to know the truth. Would they tell me. No. Not if what he said is true. Could I even trust Loki, the God of Mischief? Could I trust S.H.I.E.L.D? If there going to be here soon I'll have to ask Barton.

"I stuffed up."

"What do you mean you stuffed up?" Tony walked into the room where Natasha and Clint were talking, suprised at what Barton said.

"I told Loki about Vi' when he asked."

"And thats bad why?" Tony was acting like he had been kept in the dark. But he wanted to know exactly how much he told Loki before cutting to any conclusions. He had after all hacked into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.S secure files. He found a file he wasn't expecting though. A file named COBOLT.

"If he tells her, well lets just say we won't just have Loki to deal with."

"Unless you convince her it was all a lie."

"How would do that, Tony?"

"She'll probably go to you to find out if its true. Then all you have to do is lie. And then hope she doesn't notice."

"That would only work if Loki doesn't use his magic to restore her memories or use the secptre on her. It'll be like out foxing a fox."

"No. He wouldn't use the secptre if he thinks her knowing the truth will result in her joining him."

"Hes right but we need to get going."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of the room to find the bathroom. I had found a bag that had my gloves in it as well as a coat. I put them on, guessing Loki had his mind controlled agent grab them along with me.

I started to feel as though he was telling me the truth. But I still wanted to hear it from Barton or another Agent. Although they would probably deny it.

I walked out now with my hair back in a was back inside looking towards the bar, towards Tony.

"No, no, no! drink? You sure? I'm having one."

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change have I to fear?"

"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you'" Tony points half heartedly towards Loki, " big fellah, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

Loki looked towards me and smirked, then looked back to Stark. "That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have Vi' and an army." He motioned towards me, I was in Tonys blind spot.

"We have a hulk. And whatever lies you've told her are gonna bite you on the ass."

Lies? The people they work for aren't as truthfully as he thinks either. "I thought the beast had wondered off. I have not lied to her."

"Keep tellin' yourself 're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

"How will your friends have time for me when there so busy fighting you?" Loki taps his sceptre to Tonys chest, hoping to mind control him like he had Barton and other Agents. "This should work."

"Well, performance issues. You know." Loki grabs Stark, infuriated that it didn't work."Jarvis, anytime now."

"You will all fall before me." He threw him out the window. Hearing a faint 'deploy' sounding noise coming from Stark as he falls. A suit of his rockets out of the wall heading for him,Loki dodges it as it dives out the window.

"And there's one other person you pissed off! His name is Phil."

Loki grunts in displeasure as he was shot a few feet backwards by Iron Mans flight stabilisers,(not sure how to describe them).

The portal opens and distracts him, the army pouring through. "Right, army."

"I'm going to head onto the street. Look for any of the other Avengers." I went to turn around and leave via the stairs, only to be stopped by a hand upon my shoulder. "I'll be fine."

"I know, Vi. Be careful."

"The God of Mischief, worried. You should know I can go unnoticed if I wish it."

He removed his hand and gave me a warm smile.

I had gotten lost in the building before finding the stairs to take to the lower levels. The elevator was out of commission due to what was going on outside.

I reached the lobby to see a large creature seemingly swimming through the sky. Chitauri were jumping off of it and landing onto the buildings to either side of it. The beast was huge, whale like even.

I could see Romanoff, Barton and Capt'n America fighting off in the distance. Iron Man was in the sky killing the ones flying on small machines that reminded me of overly large electric scooters.

I reached the spot where the three were. I had guessed Tony had alerted them to my approach as they were facing me when I arrived. Cautious, but just as curious, as to why I was there.

"Hey, guys." I waved, trying to break the ice.

"Hi." Barton was the one to reply. "Did Loki do anything to you?"

"He... He made me remember. With his magic." I was uneasy. I needed to hear the truth.

"What do you remember?"

"Everything from before I arrived on Midgard." Barton nodded. "But Loki told me, Barton. Is it true?"

"What did he tell you?" I could tell they had all tensed. But they had hidden there reactions well, they just shifted their stances around.

"Everything that you told him.S.H.I.E.L.D used me."

"No, they didn't. Everything he's told you is a lie. Vi' would I lie to you? Or would you trust a God of Mischief and Lies over me?" He made an emphasis on Mischief and Lies. Who would trust Loki? But then again who would trust an organisation that used you?

Thor landed next to me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Hello Lady Vianna." The others gave him a look telling him, 'no'.

I walked away from Thor, "I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D has the right to be trusted, Barton. You confirmed what I thought. Thank you."

"What is going on here?" Thor inquired, puzzled.

"Vi's been tricked by your brother."

"No. I just went into your head and saw the conversation you had with Tony concerning me." His eyes went wide.

He set loose an arrow towards me which I deflected. I knew I wouldn't be able to take them all on at once. I could hear the faint sound of a motorbike grew louder.

I left as the sound distracted them. When I looked back I noticed Banner was with them. Now they were all here.

I was walking around the streets near where all of the Chitauri were. They weren't attacking me. They were focusing on all of the civilians. I surprised myself by smiling at the sight.

A man walked up to me, begging for help. I just pushed him away muttering 'pathetic'.

I walked for another ten minutes before the Cap'n intercepted me. "Found her." He announced into his ear piece.

He tried to attack me with his shield but I dodged.I pushed him back a few feet through my telekinesis.'Would you like me to get rid of the 'soldier'?' I could feel Loki shift uncomfortably in his mind from the sudden mental communication.

'No. Make him kneel.' He said in his smug tone. If I could see his face I would assume he would be smirking.

'Okay.' I smiled. That's what he wanted the soldier to do in Germany. "Kneel and I will let you live as a servant, Steve."

"I can't do that ma'am." He charged, trying to attack me.

But each of his advances failed. Resulting him in getting injured further. He was staggering, on the floor, his breathing laboured. "Kneel, Steve. You don't need to die." I placed a hand on his shoulder. I noticed Loki now flying around on one of the Chitauri crafts.

"Not today!" He threw my hand off his shoulder, getting a weak, but well directed punch to my stomach in the same move.

Thor landed between Steve and I, "Go and help Agent Romanoff, Steve. I shall handle this." Thors voice was smooth as he commanded the super soldier.

"Okay." He responded as he ran off to find the woman Thor mentioned.

"Why do you help my brother Vianna?"

"We understand each other."

"He is using you."

"No. I decided to help him only after I learnt the truth from Barton. These people are weak. They manipulate people, make them forget, they make them feel inferior; for what? So they can feel powerful."

"Give up on this dream of yours. You can make Loki give up on this scheme, this poisonous dream of his."

"What makes you think I want to?"

"I know you. You don't want to betray him. But by not helping him out of this you are doing so. You don't want to hurt these people."

"You don't know a thing Thor!" I hissed.

"Oh, but I do." He was worried. "We all missed you on can help you."

"I don't need any help. I'm sick of everyone thinking I need help." I turned around to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. "You have no idea what its like to be different. To be rejected. I was a teen when they found me, I was an orphan Thor. I was only brought up in the palace because of my power. It was the only reason they wanted me. So I left."

"You could have told us. Vianna, we trusted you and cared for you. We still do. Please bring my brother reason."

I sighed, "I know Thor. But it always felt fake. Put on." I turned to face him. "I'll do what I can to persuade your brother. But I make no promises."

"Thank you." He spun his hammer and flew away.

I made my way back to the tower. I thought if he saw me up there he'd come in to see why I was back there. Only he was already in there when I arrived. "Just the person I wanted to see." I said enthusiastically.

"Shouldn't you have brought the soldier?"

"Your brother interrupted me before flying off with my almost prize."

He cringed at the mention of his brother. "He is not my brother! You should have stopped them!" He growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Loki. But this war is pointless."

He snickered, "Pointless? Has my brother turned you against me?!"

I shook my head, "No. I just didn't process the facts." The words were burning me. I didn't know what to say without hurting him. But there was nothing I could say without cutting deeper. "Look, Loki. If this continues there will be nothing left. No earth, no Chitauri. Look how many are gone and you have yet to take an entire city. And there army has yet to arrive in force."

He was fuming, "I will win. I will rule this pathetic excuse for a world. There is nothing that can stop me."

"The Avengers will stop you Loki. They wont rest until this ends, or until you are defeated. Whichever comes first." I was directly in front of him now. His Asgardian armor of green, gold and black worn, only his helm missing. His sceptre on the balcony of the penthouse. I placed my arm upon his right shoulder. "I'm worried for you Loki. Please stop the attack while you can. Please?" I pleaded.

"I can't. Its to late." His voice was softer, eyes conveying sadness like he was going to do as I asked.

"It's not to late."

He glanced towards his sceptre then back to me. His eyes softer still, "Vianna." He removed my hand from his shoulder, knocking me backwards to the opposing wall."Sentiment."

'Oomph. Was the only sound that escaped me as I hit the wall. "Loki! You can stop this. I trusted you when no one else did. Do you know how hard it is for me to trust?"

"Rather easily if I am to judge." He hissed. His hard, cold exterior returning. A smirk appearing on his face.

"No. That's different. You..." I sighed. Why was I trying to reason with him? Because Thor had hope he could still be saved? "Loki. I won't fight you. I want you to see I care. I trust you, for some unknown reason to me. But I trust you. I have never been one to trust people easily. I raised myself on the streets. Alone. Until I was 17 and I was miraculously found and trained by the guards of Asgard. You were the only one I thought that genuinely cared. But I was obviously wrong. Thank you for clarifying that with your cryptic style of talking. Now I know no one cares for the orphan." I said it as calmly as possible, but my voice was shaking.

"I do care!" He was aggravated. "You know nothing" He walked up to me, standing just out of reach, his green eyes piercing mine. "I thought I lost you all those years are not alone, you never were." his voice had shifted so suddenly from aggravating to what could almost be seen as caring; if it were not Loki.

"How do I know you're not lying Loki?" I stood myself up, ready to defend myself now if he decided to attack me.

He moved closer to me, wrapping his arm arm around my waist, the other around my shoulder. Hugging me. Resting is chin upon my head. Drawing me closer.

And I hugged my head in the crook of his neck. "We can have more than we've got, because we can

become more than we are. If you just stop this attack."

"I can't stop it. It's too late." His soft velvety voice sounded sincere. He let go of me and walked back to the centre of the room.

"Would the sceptre be able to if I get it to Selvig?"

"I.." The hulk jumped through the window, knocking Loki back.

"Enough! You are all of you beneath me! I am a God, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by..."

The hulk grabbed him by the feet, smashing him into the ground a few times, leaving him stunned. "Puny God!" He started walking towards me.

"Hulk, stop. I came here to try stop him." I looked towards Loki, not wanting to get 'Hulk smashed' like him.

I heard something that sounded like a laugh from The Hulk. He looked at me then back to Loki when I looked back to him. As if to say 'do anything and you'll end up like him'. He left as soon as he came.

I walked over to Loki, "You alright?"

"ehhhh." He wheezed in response. He looked as though he was stuck in the broken marble floor. He looked shocked more than anything.

"Alright then." I made my way over to the couch and sat, deciding to wait there until The Avengers returned.

I saw Iron Man with a rocket going up towards the portal. Then the Chitauri stopped working and Iron Man fell. I ran to the window to see what happened next. The Hulk caught him.

A heard another half wheeze sound, "Its over."

I turned to see Loki struggling to get up. "Yup. The city's ruined though." I walked away from the window to go to Loki. To help him if he needed it. But he looked straight past me when I was a few paces away from him.

I turned around to see all of The Avengers standing there. They all looked pissed off. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

The Hulk just grunted in response to Loki.

Thor nodded towards me, "Vi' you will have to answer for you doings as well."

"No, I had her under mind control. She tried to stop me when she was released."

"Is this true?"

"You can't trust her. She attacked the Cap'n." Tonys cocky nature took over.

'Please agree, I can't let you suffer because of myself.' Lokis voice echoed in my head.

'I can't...'

'Vianna. Please, do this one thing I ask.'

'Fine.' I sighed. "It is."

"I don't like this Thor."

"We will decide on this matter later. Right now we should move to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Loki looked defeated in that moment.

A few days had passed and Loki was going back to Asgard to face his punishment. I was to stay here and help S.H.I.E.L.D. Like I was doing before Loki arrived and tried to conquer the planet. I was not permitted to go back to Asgard under any circumstances. It cut me deeply, somehow, but I had expected it.

It had been a few days since the 'incident' in New York. We had all arrived to witness Loki and Thor go back to Asgard.

I watched as Loki was being escorted towards where he would return from Earth to Asgard. He was walked to a circular pattern on the ground where Thor stood.

He was looking at me. Muzzled and bound. I could imagining what he would say regarding his 'pathetic' state. I was only there to see them off. Only that. Not to return with them. Never to return.

It was a punishment. I welcomed it. I didn't want to go back, I felt like this was my home even though I was lied to.

His eyes were screaming one thing to me as our eyes met, I'll miss you. I couldn't bear to connect our minds. I knew I wouldn't be able to let go after our conversation. Argument. Thing. From the other day. He cared, more than I thought anyone else I knew could or would for me.

His brother mentioned for him to grasp the Tesseracts golden glass tube.

He grabbed it. And they were gone.

I didn't know how to react. But I knew to keep my composure. They turned to me seeing if I would react. The dissapointment plain in their faces as they realised I would not react. They needed proof that he hadn't controlled me so they could pounce, they needed to know I felt nothing. And they had all the proof they need. Only now, I was breaking inside. The appearance, the absent emotion, was all a show for them. Nothing but a shell, a performance.

I entered the car waiting for me. I was to be transferred to one of S.H.I.E.L.D's bases in New York. There hadn't been any footage of me so they decided to allow me to continue working for them. But no longer as a field agent. I would be expected to help with intelligence.

They had arranged for me to live in an average sized apartment a few blocks away from where I would be working. It was near the top floor in a large complex. The place was modern, coloured with silvers, whites and black. It was here they wanted me to stay. For how long could be anyones guess.

It had been a good three years since the New York 'invasion'. None of the Avengers had come to visit me. Until today. Clint and Tony knocked on my door around six with schwarma.

Since regaining my memories, my powers had gained in strength. I could recognise minds and was tempted to see why they were here before opening the door. I hadn't made the habit of 'expanding' my mind to see who was coming before they knocked on the door. I wondered why they would suddenly turn up.

I opened the door to greet them but they bared in. Not waiting for an invite. They looked around my apartment quickly before settling down on the couch.

I walked over a bit dumbfounded as to why they were there.

"He's not here." Clint spoke into his ear piece.

"Who's not here?"

"Loki. He escaped. We only know that he came here. To earth, I mean. We brought schwarma."

"Interrogation food?"

"No, Thors busy on Asgard. So. We came here seeking your help and advice." Clint folded his arms, clearly he drew the short straw in coming here.

I rolled my eyes, sitting on the couch opposite them. Tony handed me a container of the food. "Let me guess, you want me to find him and bring him in. I haven't picked up any sense of his mind wile walking around. I may not be able to, he did manage to slip past Heimdall."

"Don't know until you've tried. Fury wants us to bring you in."

"When do we leave?" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible earning a small laugh from Tony.

"After we eat and you pack."

"I take it you two drew the short straws."

"I didn't, Legolas did." Tony said in his smug way, pointing at Clint.


	3. Chapter 3

You arrived at Stark Tower with Clint and Tony. Your bags were taken at the door and dragged to a room to be inspected. Then later transported to a room in which you will be staying. you hope.

They led you to the elevator and then down into the basement level that could only be accessed a code on the keypad. The room opened into an extensive lab which was probably 'candy land' for Tony and Bruce. The machines were all Stark tech, top of the line. Tony wouldn't have it any other way. The presence of the lab was off somehow. You could see all of the Avengers ba Thor at a table situated on the far side of the room. They looked agitated.

Walking over with only and Clint I studied those sitting at the table. They were nervous, not knowing what to expect. Hell, I didn't know what to expect, or what was going on exactly. Only that it included Loki, and him escaping.

"I thought you'd be taking me to a S.H.I.E.L.D base."

"No, we didn't want you there incase you were working with Loki."

"Oh, so putting me in a place full of tech is any better?"

Tony stopped moving, "So you are working with Loki."

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

I rolled my eyes and closed the remaining gap between myself and the table before taking a seat. Everyone stiffened when I sat. "Hi." I greeted, smiling. They in turn mumbled there own greetings.

Once Clint and Tony had taken there seats everyone stared at me. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Do you know anything about Loki whereabouts?" Steve started.

"No."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

They all looked around at each other before returning their gazes to me. "How much do you know so far?"

"Just that he escaped Asgard somehow. And that I learnt from Tony and Clint barging into my place unannounced."

Natasha straightened up in her chair, and sighed. "That's partially true. Loki was never in Asgard, he tricked us with one of his doubles. He never left Earth. The Tesseract and the Sceptre are still in his possesion. We haven't been able to detect any signature of it or been able to find any trace of him."

"So you come to me as a last resort kind a thing? And what makes you so sure he is still on Earth? With the cube in his possession he could go anywhere."

"That's what we need you for. To find him."

"What if I can't find him?"

"You mean what if you don't want to."

"No, I mean what I said."

"Then help us put an end to Loki's schemes."

"Okay. But I can't promise anything. I haven't used my power on such a scale as to what you are asking in a very long time."

"Take your time. You can start tomorrow after some rest." She stood. "I'll show you to your room. This way."

Natasha escorted me towards the elevator. Pushing the button that lead to the 70th floor. When the elevator stopped she just stood there, "Here it is, I'll leave you to explore for yourself."

"Thank you." I walked through the elevator to be immersed in an apartment, the decor in grey and white. Marble slabbed bench tops. The lounge was to the left connected to a door that led to the bed and bathroom. The bedroom was fitted with a large king sized bed in the middle. My suitcase was next to it.

I needed to find out where he was. He hadn't tried to contact me, yet. If he did it would raise suspicions. And after what he said those three years ago it seemed as though he didn't want that to happen.

If only I had remembered sooner, had full control over my power, this wouldn't have happened. He needed to be stopped. But do I want to stop him? What am I thinking. I... I do want to. This is my home, he attacked it once and will do it again. I can't let him do that. He changed from when you left to when you met him again. But does that doesn't mean a thing. Hes lost everything and has nothing to lose. Its my fault I didn't see it when he faked the tesseract and himself going back to Asgard. Being imprisioned for years. No one knew. But with my power I should have seen it.

Argh. I need to clear my head if I'm to find him. To set this straight.

I had to clear my head, and calm myself. I had meditated a few times to achieve this. I sat my self on the soft bed. Dropping my shoes off the end of the bed. Crossing my legs, my hands joined thumb tip to thumb tip, my other fingers overlapped. I breathed in deeply, then out.

I was trying not to think, clearing my mind and letting it drift.

I wanted to get a head start on tomorrow. So I stretched my mind to scan the city and the nearby area. I could see the city in hues of white and greys. Forming clouds, shapes, figures. Layouts of buildings could be made out in the swirling mist that shifted endlessly and formed the world. Minds shone in the dark maze. But no Loki. Minds of those from Asgard were brighter, and usually golden or blue. But his was emerald green. It has allways set him apart. Made him easy for me to find him when I was younger.

But then I could see a dim light. My mind had wandered further than I had intended. I didn't know were it was but I could see him. Barely. And I let my mind try and reach towards him. But as it got closer the light grew dimmer until only a small spec of light remained. A small green spec in the distance. I started to withdraw my mind.

Only it felt as though something warm was touching my mind. Beckoning it to stop retreating, but I continued, concerned about this presence. Scared of it. It felt like the Tesseract.

'What are you doing?' Loki's voice echoed in my head, causing me to shudder.

My mind was racing, he must have been near where I was exploring with my mind, or contacting me directly. 'Looking for you.'

The pause hinting he was busy. 'Why?'

'I was brought in to find you and the Tesserac-'

'You will not find me.' I could hear his laugh echo in my head.

'I will find you. I won't let you hurt anyone. You will pay for your crimes.'

'We shall see.' He cut off the connection before I could reply.

I brought my mind back quickly, earning a slight headache. The door to my bedroom opened and Clint entered. "You didn't answer Jarvis, or the phone call, or the knocks. Come on, you'll be having dinner with us during your stay."

"I didn't hear Jarvis, the phone call or the knocks. Sorry." I scratched the back of my head.

"You really didn't hear the calls, or Jarvis?" Tony stated more than asked.

"No I didn't. Why?"

"I got Jarvis to hack your cell and turn the volume to full. As well as turn the volume of the system in your room to full."

"So that's why I had the headache. Thanks Tony."

"No prob... Wait, it gave you a headache and you didn't hear it? Hows that work? Unless your a double like Loki was."

"I'm not a double. And before you say anything else, I was meditating to clear my mind to help for tomorrow in the search for Loki. Then I decided to search the city in case he was here. I didn't find anything. But when I'm like that I don't hear anything, but I snap out of it and wake when I feel someone near me." I sighed, they probably didn't believe me. "Although, someone on the other side of the door that far away usually wakes me. But then again I let my mind search farther than I usually would. I saw his mind but it vanished before I could get a proper look. I couldn't tell where it was. Or if it was actually him. But my mind was drawn to it. The Tesseract."

"Maybe we should tell her." Natasha chimed in.

"Tell me what?"

"Loki has agreed to turn himself in. But he doesn't have the tesseract. He claims that he remained here to find it."

"And you believe him? He's probably just stalling us."

"He arrives tomorrow."

I was annoyed. Had he said what he did just to annoy me. It wouldn't surprise me, he was the God if Mischief and Lies after all.

That had been three months ago now. He had been telling us all the truth. Although he seemed afraid of me whenever he had seen me. He always lied when I brought it up though. Why would he be afraid of me? It wasn't like I'd be able to beat him in a fight.

Since Loki had turned himself over Thor had returned to find out for himself and his people what was going on. He was to remain here until it was resolved. I had asked him why his brother was afraid of me and he simply replied saying there was no reason for him to be afraid of me. I had though he had feeling for me after what had happened at Stark Tower in New York. But I was wrong.

He had been avoiding me like the plague since I arrived. Everyone noticed. They asked what was going on but I stated the truth. I didn't know. I had asked Loki himself but he never elaborated.

"How can I trust you if you don't trust me Loki? Tell me why you avoid me like you would a plague."

He chuckled, "I avoid you because I choose to. No more, no less."

"What so you hold some grudge against me for no reason? Tell me the truth, all of it. I've had enough of your crap Loki!" I would have usually let it rest by now but today I'd finally had enough. I'd expected him to let up with whatever he was doing in the first week or two he was here. But he hadn't with me, he had with the others.

He was thinking, a smirk played across his lips, "I have no grudge against you. I have told you the truth and you choose to ignore it."

"Bullshit Loki!" I stalked out of the room realising that I wouldn't get anything else from him.

I heard Natasha and others yelling at him. I knew it wouldn't change anything. I couldn't detect the Tesseract anymore. It made me think it wasn't on earth anymore and was probably right.

I had managed to get back to my room. I slammed my door and jumped on my bed. Sighing heavily then crashing my head to the pillow. Breathing in then out into it to calm myself down.

I heard my door open and close quietly. "You alright?"

It was Tony. Why of all people did he have to come here. I removed my head from the pillows. "Hey Tony, yeah I'm fine."

"Don't seem it."

Captain obvious strikes again. "I guess I'm just over Loki and.. Well just Loki."

"I think we all are."

"Tell me about it." I sighed. "Wish he would just act like he would with the rest of the Avengers with me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Reindeer Games will come around soon." I let out a small laugh. "hey, theres the Vi we know. Just beat him up."

"Yes, that will go down well. Its been three months. He acts the same way towards me as when he arrived, if not worse."

He shook his head walking slowly towards me. "You like him."

"No I don't!"

"Denial. Happened with Clint and Natasha. Now its with you and Loki."

"Sure mister Relationship therapist! Have any ideas on how I'm gonna get him to like me let alone stop hating me?" I said, my voice laced with sarcasm. "I truly don't Tony."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure it'll be fine in a few days if he keeps getting an earful. Anyway, I'm a great therapist." He splayed his trademark grin across his face before leaving. "Coming?"

"I'm just going to stay and sleep. See you in the morning. Tell the others I said Night."

"'Kay, Night."

I mumbled a night back before. Getting changed into my nightclothes which consisted of a singlet and full length pyjama bottoms. I wore my bra underneath them as I was use to getting woken up at unholy hours of the night.

I had finally fallen asleep. Finally I was asleep, the noise from the Avengers downstairs finally died down as, I guessed, they headed off to bed. I had strange dreams. A strange dream. Of before I was walking the streets of Asgard abandoned. But I didn't know anything but that, and then being taken in by the royal family because of my gifts.

I dreamed I was above the clouds. Sailing above them at an incredible speed. I could feel the wind rushing past me, and for some reason it felt calming. But I knew it shouldn't. I knew I couldn't fly, especially at this speed or altitude. I was surprised I wasn't gasping for air in the dream or freezing.

In fact it was as if there was my own fire burning within me. It was strange and it felt powerful. I knew the feeling was off. It felt as though I could just watch the white fluffy masses of cloud roll by beneath me forever. But it was wrong, I couldn't fly. I could only sense and talk to people through their mind, put up a barrier to keep people out of my mind as well as one to deflect bullets. I could also push people away with force. No flying, no fire within me.

The clouds opened up to reveal a field and Asgard's palace. The dream ended when I landed on the outskirts of the city. No one had seen me land.

I woke up shaking, sweating as well. I was breathing heavily and could see everyone in my room looking except Loki at me with a look of horror on their face. "What?" I tried to say but it came out as more of a snarl and growl.

"What is this racket?!" Loki walked in, obviously annoyed at what noises I made when trying to speak. When his eyes met mine, he froze, "Oh. What's Going on? Wheres Vi'?!" Oh so now he cares about me, that's nice.

I looked over them all to see if anyone was going to say anything but they didn't. I thought I'd better try speak again, "I am Vi' you fool!" Again, it came out as a snarl. This isn't working. I thought about my dream, what if it was real? I looked around puzzled at them all.

Tony then looked over to Loki, "I don't know how to break it to you all, but. Theres no blood, its in her clothes, her room, and Jarvis didn't alert us to anything. Soo, unless anyone has any other ideas, lets assume for a moment that this thing is, and I hate to say it, Vi'." He looked back to me and walked over. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "If that's you Vi', say hi."

"This isn't a time to play around Mr. Stark." Steve stepped forward.

I grunted, which seemed to make Tony smirk. "See what did I tell ya?" Any logical person would take a grunt as a sign to back away or that the creature didn't like something. Only he seemed to think it meant he was right. I decided it would cover more ground to just talk to them in their heads.

'Yes I am the 'thing' in the bed... I have no idea what I look like. And this is the first time this has happened. So, anyone have ideas on what is happening?' Everyone apart from Loki jumped from the sudden mental contact.

"We can run some blood tests."

'Because that will tell me how to turn back into looking like a human! Thank you Bruce but right now I want to look like a normal person.' I sighed. Tony squeezed my shoulder before letting go and walking back to the others.

"I don't think a needle would pierce her skin Banner." Tony said in his matter of fact way. "But we shouldn't leave you up here like this, in case anyone comes in. You should go to the lab."

I raised my lip. Not wanting to move from the comfy bed. I felt like snarling just to annoy him. Wait, did he say the needle wont pierce my skin?! I looked at my hand and noticed my skin had changed colour. It was a deep purple. My nails had turned to claws. I just looked at my hand for a good few moments. Shocked about how different it looked.

"Now you know how we feel Vi'. Who's taking her down to the lab?" Sometimes I hated Tony, but he somehow made things lighter than what they should be.

"One of the Asgardians should. Just in case." Tasha states. They all look to Loki.

He looks back in disbelief, "No. Why can't Thor?!"

"You and Lady Vi' have unresolved issues. This gives you a chance to get over them." Thor was trying to hold back a laugh at his brothers reaction. "It surely cannot be that bad, brother."

"For you maybe." I was surprised he didn't pick up on the 'brother' comment. Everyone decided to leave Loki to me, or me to Loki.

'Don't leave me alone with Loki!" I was trying to protest but I only heard laughter as they all went back to their rooms for extra sleep. I rolled my bottom lip in protest.

Loki made his way over to me. "Come on, the quicker we get to the lab the quicker we can rid ourselves of each others presence."

'You think their going to let you go back to bed after you take me to the lab?"

"Good point. We're doomed."

I was attempting to get out of the bed, but the way it felt was odd. I hung my feet over the bed to find that it was only my skin that changed. I stood up next to Loki. I was the same height as before which was a relief. He grabbed my arm to help steady me. 'How do you manage to keep yourself from looking like your frost giant self?'

He looked to be thinking about it, "Rather easily, I've been in this form for most of my life. I only found out about being a frost Giant recently. So you see I've had a lot of practice." He looked to be considering something when he was looking at me. "Maybe it was your anger towards me earlier that caused you to change to this form."

I nodded, 'Do you know a way I could possibly change back?'

"Try concentrating about what you looked like without, well, just as your normal self."

I closed my eyes doing as he instructed. I opened my eyes when I felt him hugging me. He was resting his chin on my head. "Hey!" Wait no snarl? I just realised why they left me to Loki. He had been hiding his Frost Giant form for centuries. But wouldn't that mean that form was really me? "What am I?"

"An Aesir."

"What more than that?"

"Drakolich."

I had heard stories of them before, but... "There meant to be extinct." They were creatures that could fly through the power of their minds. They had resistances to extreme temperatures and some were rumoured to be able to control fire. Their skins could be all different hues of colour and they were usually a bit taller than the Aesir.

"You are only half- drakolich. No one knows who he was, your mother was an Aesir."

"That explains a lot."

"Yes... I am sorry for the way I acted. But knowing what you are... scared me. I know now that I was wrong to think you were anything like them."

I pulled back from the hug to look him in the eye. "To the lab?"

"I'm not losing you again so soon."

"You neve..." He kissed me, muffling my words. I put my hands oh his chest trying to push him away, resisting at first but then I leant into it. Running my fingers through his hair. He snaked one of his hands around my waist drawing me closer to him.

He pulled back panting slightly. He rested his forehead on mine, "I know." His emerald eyes were piercing my hazel ones. A smirk played on his face. He captured my lips once more, his tounge dancing with mine.

We were interrupted as someone cleared their throat. "I thought you were taking her to the lab!" When did Fury get here?

Loki looked at Fury, standing beside me now, his arm still around my midsection. "When did you get here?" He hissed.

"As soon as I could. Romanoff informed me of what happened when it started." He held his hands behind his back, walking forward a few steps. He wasn't intimidated by Loki at all. "You should take her to the lab, we need to run some tests. She may be dangerous."

"I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"What if you lose control?"

"I am in control Fury. I never lost control."

"There's always a first for everything. Now off to the lab. I don't want to have to say it again." He moved out of the way of the door. "I don't want to have to get Banner in here."

"He wouldn't hulk out to get us to the lab. Would he?" I nudged Loki but he straightened up at the mention of Banner.

"We should go to the lab." He started to lead me out of the room.

I could see Fury smile at Lokis reaction. He must have known Loki how he would react. Although I probably would too after getting smashed by the Hulk. We got to the elevator quickly and pressed the button to get to the lab. Fury put his hand in the door, just before it closed, causing it to open again. He stepped in. "Its not that I don't trust you, I just don't want to wait for the next elevator."

"Just don't get The Hulk." I grinned when I saw Loki wince.

We heard the elevator let out a high pitched ding when we arrived at the floor. "I had people come in with me so we could start the tests straight away."

"Oh, joy!" I said as sarcastically as one could manage. I saw Loki smirk at my comment.

"Don't get over excited dear."

"Yesterday you were at each others throats, now your all buddy buddy. What has the world come to?"

"That would depend on your perspective, Fury." I chimed as I walked out of the elevator.

The lab was the same one that I had visited the first day I arrived. Only it had S.H.I.E.L.D scientists walking about, getting equipment ready. "Why do I have to get more tests done? Didn't you do enough before." I absolutely hated needles. They didn't make me faint or anything, I just hated the thought of metal piercing my skin.

"We need to see if anything changed, now be a good girl and do as the doctors say." He grinned, he knew how much I hated the needles. "I'll send Thor when he wakes up to relieve you Loki."

Loki just smirked, tilting his head to the side. "Fine."

It had been a few hours since we arrived at the lab, Loki had been standing off to the side, his hands behind his back. He was probably bored just watching all of the scientists run their tests and take blood samples.

Just when I'd thought they were finished with the tests they decided to run more scans. Testing for possible gamma radiation as well as taking x-rays. They re-ran the tests multiple times.

I was tired, and I knew no one would let me go back to my bed to sleep. Just when I thought this place was as interesting as it would get, the elevator opened, revealing Thor. He was smiling, obviously having a great sleep.

He walked over to Loki, "I'm here to relieve you brother." If I was asleep, his voice would have woken me up.

They seemed to speak softly after that. When Thor nodded to something Loki had said, he walked up to me. "You look terrible, dear." He kissed my forehead.

"I feel it. I need sleep."

He smirked, "I can see that. If only they would let you come with me."

His grin widened as he saw me blush, "Loki... No. Just no. Go get some sleep of your own."

"Yes, Vianna."

"Shut it."

He just smirked as he walked away, happy that he got a reaction out of me. I shook my head at myself. How could I have let myself get so attached to the man who nearly destroyed New York?

Thors' grin told me he was up to something when he walked over to me. "You and my brother?"

"What of it Thor?"

"I do not wish to see either of you get hurt, especially you. You are a dear friend and I fear for you that he may just be using you."

"Only time will tell. And if he is... Well I can assume you know what I'll do."

"That is not always the way."

"It can make you feel better."

"Yes, but revenge only leads to more pain, more suffering."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for your insight Thor, but I'd rather be left alone to the scientists with the needles."

He shook his head, "Very well then."

"The test results will be done by tomorrow. Director Fury has informed me that you are permitted to return the the penthouse Vianna." Jarvis' voice had startled me, but also made me happy. I get to get out of the lab.

"Thanks Jarvis."

I had learned from Loki that the last full Drakolich, my father, had died. They, the Aesir, had put his body through a furnace hot enough to ignite a star. There had been nothing left of him. I was brought out of my thoughts by Jarvis, telling us we had arrived at the designated floor.

I steeped forth from the elevator. Exhausted. But Jarvis had warned me that if I fell asleep then I would be brought down to the lab for observation. And that I didn't want.

I could see that everyone looked worried. I tilted my head to the side, "I haven't gone purple again have I?"

"No. Something else. So, how are you?" Tony half smiled, trying to make me forget about whatever was making them worried. Especially when they saw me.

"What do you mean something else?" I decided to cut to the chase. Trying to look as serious as I could whilst tired didn't end well.

"You should rest up."

"I don't want to sleep in that la... Stop avoiding my question Stark."

He rolled his eyes, "There is nothing for you to worry about."

"If there's nothing for me to worry about why was I not aloud to leave after Loki turned himself in?" It hurt me to say it, but I had guessed only Thor knew. I glared at him so he'd say nothing, I hoped.

"To be ready if we found anything. And, technically, we did. You."

"What do you mean, me?"

"I mean, we found intel' that suggests..." He stopped when Natasha sent him a glare. "Sorry Vi' my lips are sealed."

"Tony, you're more afraid of an assassin than someone who turns purple and has mind powers?"

"Have you met Romanof?"

I nodded. Glaring at her. "Tony, if you value your life, tell me now."

"Tony." The assassin was warning him.

"She'll find out sooner or later." He looked back to me. "The intel' shows that whoever has the Tesseract now is after you. We've been tracking the threat and..."

"What! You've been tracking the threat?! How long have you known?! And why have you only just told me?!" I noticed Thor walk to where he'd be able to intercept me if I went to attack Tony.

"We've known for a few months now." His eyes drifted to somewhere behind me. I turned my head to see Loki.

Then it clicked. Loki had been here for a few months. He must have known before he handed himself in. He told them. "You knew?! And you didn't tell me?!" I turned back to Tony, "I trusted you all and no one said anything?!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and shrugged it off.

"Vi', we were only trying to protect you." Loki was speaking calmly trying to diffuse the situation.

I stepped away from him, turning slightly so I could see everyone in the room. I noticed Clint whisper something in his ear piece. "If you wanted to protect me, why didn't you say anything sooner?!"

"We were positive we'd have it under control before anything happened." Everyone was shifting around uncomfortably as Tony spoke.

"What happened?"

"Information regarding you was stolen more than a week ago. Nothing major." Tony was acting as if this was a joke.

"This isn't a joke Tony. And, OVER a WEEK ago! You could and should have told me sooner!"

"Vianna, calm down. We didn't want to worry you."

"So the God of Lies has the only voice of reason here? Nice try but I'm not buying it!"

Thor placed one of his feet forward, "Lady Vianna, please. Calm down."

I may be going a bit overboard, but hey. I wasn't the one who'd be lied to time and time again by the same people. Oh, that's right I was. "I not going to calm down! You're all just lying to me so you can control me like the last time!"

I heard the elevator open and footsteps from behind me. "You need to calm down, Agent."

"So you can 'dissect me at the lab? No. I'm leaving, I not going to stand here being lied to by you and your Agents, or the Asgardians."

They all moved in when I said that. I was sick of being lied to, I couldn't, no I wouldn't trust them after last time. I managed to slip past them, barely. Barton managed to grab my arm but I elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to let go from the pain. I made it to the balcony with no where to go. Down or trying to jump across the massive gap to the next building across the street. That was also a few stories down from this one.

I looked back to see them standing at the door. Waiting to see what my next move was. I started to walk towards them, seeing a look of relief wash over their faces. Then I turned on my heel, running as fast as my legs would carry me in the small space. I jumped as high as I could, as close to the edge as possible.

I went further than I thought I was capable of. Then I looked at my hand to see it was the same purple hue as earlier with the claws on my hand. When had I shifted? I looked back to the tower to see them all at the ledge I had jumped off. Looking at me. Thor had his hammer in his hand, about to take off and Tony was nowhere in sight.

I began running again, away from the tower, jumping from roof to roof. That was until I came across a building still under construction. It was higher than this one, but there was no window on this floor. I thought it was a better idea than waiting for Thor and Iron Man to show.

I jumped into the building. Descending the stairs once I had found them. There was a shaft open to what I presumed to be the subway as their was no foul smell coming from it.

I dropped down, continuing to run. I assumed this was the line that would take me to the outer city by going in this direction. So I followed it.

And I was lucky. I concentrated as to not draw attention to myself. I looked around the station quickly looking for any clothing I may be able to steal. I noticed someone asleep on a bench with a long coat next to them. It was fairly new and looked to be a few sizes to big. But I knew I wouldn't get far in my P.J's. I quickly walked past the sleeping form, swiping the coat and putting it on quickly.

I exited the station to find a group of tourists hopping on a bus. It was headed to Washington city so I decided I would try sneak on the buss. I jumped in line when no one was watching. I got on the bus with no hassle.

We didn't stop until we reached Washington. It was in front of a huge mall, I knew I would need more clothes and some food seeing as though I hadn't eaten today yet. But there was no problem with that, I had discovered some money in the pocket of the coat.

I entered the first clothing store and bought some blue skinny jeans as well as some combat boots and a plain grey t-shirt with long sleeves. I assumed I now at least looked decent. The coat had hidden my short pajama bottoms, so I was happy to have pants that actually covered me.

I just grabbed some noodles from a take out shop. I didn't want to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D or any of the Avengers. Including Loki. He lied to me, they all lied to me. They should have known what I'm like. After all they did, they should have known. But then again, I had never gotten back at them for what they did to me, I had told them it was all water under the bridge. But I never felt that way.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking and found myself at the edge of the city at a bunch of old warehouses. I decided to check them all to find that one look like it hadn't been used in a while. I broke in through the window. It had mesh on it but thanks to the increased strength I had I was able to dislodge it.

There was a small office on the second floor. I slowly walked up the dust stained stairs towards it. Opening the door to find an old desk and chair still in there with a long three seater lounge that looked like it could fit more than five people on it. I curled up on the lounge giving into the much needed sleep. Hoping S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't find me when I was asleep. I would have searched with my mind first to see if anyone was looking for me nearby. But Loki would be able to sense my minds presence near him so I decided it was probably best not to.

I was glad the coat was too big now. It was cold here. And the coat served as a good blanket, it was in good condition and was thick. Like whoever had left it there knew I would need it. Although that's probably just the paranoia speaking. After all I did have the largest intelligence agency in the world after me.

? P.O.V

"Did she leave the tower?" My pathetic servant asked. I had waited too long now for my plan to astray.

"Yes, all is in order. The coat was received." I growled.

"What of the Avengers?"

"What of them? They are dust. Nothing can stop my revenge on the Asgardians. She will be but a tool in their, and these so called 'Avengers' destruction." I snapped, my own servant questions me. He is lucky I don't snap his neck.

"They defeated the Chitauri and one of the Asgardians."

I laughed, "They are nothing." I rose, walking down the stairs. "I go now to fulfill my destiny."

"What destiny is that, my Lord?"

"To get my revenge." I am going to kill them all for what they have done. They killed everything dear to me. My home, my world, everything was burnt to the ground. All of my kin were slain, apart from me. I barely escaped with my life because of those fools. And now, now they were going to pay. And the last of the dreaded Drakolichs' would help me.

I placed the co-ordinates into the device that held the Tesseract. I stood on the platform that served as the conduit for the energy. As it lit up, a circle formed around me on the ground. When it completed, I vanished. Sent to the repulsive world known to its inhabitants as Earth.

Vianna P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of feet climbing the stairs. I looked around the room and could see nowhere to hide. I hoped it wasn't them. Well, it wouldn't be them, it was one person.

Wait, one person? What would they be doing here, unless it was the owners. It could still be one of the avengers. But the footsteps were to soft and casual to be any of them. I wanted to talk to them. For some reason I wanted to talk. To reason with them. Why was I thinking like this?

I've been lied to my whole life. I escaped a lie to be trapped in another, to be used. Then I let myself be used again. I will not let that happen again.

I sighed heavily, placing my head in my hands. I didn't care who saw me. I could run them through. I didn't care who, or what was at the other side of the door. I had let myself turn into what the Avengers seemed to fear. With purple skin and claws of black steel. I crouched in anticipation of the intruders arrival.

The door creaked open, ever so slowly. I was surprised, to say the least, at who entered. It was none other than the infamous, Tony Stark. I had expected that if he were to look for me he would have been searching in his suit, as Iron Man. But no, he came as his genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist self. He was holding a computer tablet. Looking at it, seemingly oblivious to everything else going on. He looked up with a smug look on his face.

"Hey, I knew you'd be here." He waved the tablet over his head. "Over your little tantrum?"

I stood up looking at him with my head tilted, a little puzzled. I phased back to my human looking self. "Shouldn't you be in the suit?"

He walked over to the couch sitting on it. "I don't need don't you come home?"

"I don't have a home."

"Yes you do."

"Do I? Do I really have a home? Think about it Tony. After New York S.H.I.E.L.D gave me a place to stay close to one of their bases so they could keep an eye on me incase I done anything against them, or Earth. Then you and Clint brought me to the tower." I sighed, folding my arms. " And that was only because you 'needed' me to track Loki who turned himself in the next day. Then, I found out I was only there because someone was supposedly after me. All of that was after S.H.I.E.L.D used and lied to me for ten years. Ten years Tony. And you say I have a home here. I've never had one. Even on Asgard. I don't need one."

"You deserve better than this Vi'..."

"Don't Vi' me!"

"Vianna, please. We can help you."

"And by 'help' you mean use me as a test subject, by 'we' you mean S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm not going with you."

"I won't let them hurt you. Just trust me."

"And how am I suppose to do that when I can't even trust myself?"

"I don't know. I actually don't know that one." He looked towards the floor, then back to me. "I am truly sorry Vianna. I am. I don't know what to say, but I know it hurts. I do." He walked over to me from the couch, placing his hand on my shoulder. I felt tears forming at the edges of my eyes. "But I know what its like to have your whole life turned upside down because you were lied to. Its why I stopped making weapons." He sighed, "I'll give you a week to think it over. Call me."

I stood there for a few minutes after Tony left. How could he compare what happened in his life with my own? It baffled me. He was nothing like me, I never made weapons, I never became a weapon. I shook my head. No, I was a weapon. How could I be so foolish. I hated both S.H.I.E.L.D and the Asgardians for what they did for lying to me. For betraying me. For using me.

I decided that dwelling on the past won't help me. I needed to get out of here. If Tony found me it would only be a matter of time before S.H.I.E.L.D would as well. I rubbed my face, trying to clear my thoughts.

I just left the warehouse when I walked into someone. They looked annoyed that they had been bumped into. I assumed they were one of S.H.I.E.L.D's agents as their held an aura of power about them.

"S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Agent...?"

"I'm sorry. But are you, by any chance, Vianna?"

I blinked, shocked that they asked me my name. I knew then they weren't with the agency. "Ye.. Who's asking?"

? P.O.V

The girl I was after so rudely bumped into me when she left the warehouse. I had landed a few blocks from this location in this worlds 'casual attire.' I was glad to see she was still wearing the coat, but I could not mask my anger at being run into.

She then proceeded to accuse me of being a "Shield?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Agent..?"

OH she thought me one of those pathetic human operatives that must me chasing her. A soft smile lit my face. But she was by no means happy at the situation. I was surprised she kept her 'appearance' as she looked quite angry. "I'm sorry. But are you, by any chance, Vianna?"

She was surprised, "Ye... Who's asking?"

I laughed, "Well, my dear. I am here to help you if you so wish. I don't usually interrupt in... Mortal affairs, but it seemed you were in need of assistance."

"I don't need your, or anyone else's help for that matter!"

"Good bye then.I'll be on my way." I turned on my heel and started walking away. I could feel her unease, her gaze was boring into my back. I knew for my plan to succeed I had to make her think she was in control. That she had a choice. I heard footsteps behind me, but still I didn't look back. They grew quicker.

"Wait!" She had caught up to me now. "So, your are here to help me?"

"Yes."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"The same way I know if you're not."

She mumbled under her breath. I couldn't make out what she was saying but I guessed it wasn't anything pleasant. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I would really like your help. Please."

I smirked. It would only be a matter of time now before they fell. And it would all be thanks to her. I held my arm out and she grabbed onto it just below my elbow. I teleported us into an apartment I had my servants buy. It was somewhere in London. I didn't remember the street name though.

It was decorated lavishly. With blues and silvers. I saw her mouth agape as she took in the sight which made me grin. I proceeded to show her around the apartment, and was amused by her reactions.

If only she had seen my palace in the stars. I let out a small laugh. That would never happen. I wouldn't allow it.

"What's so funny?" She was dumbfounded.

"Nothing. Just a memory I recalled." I let a small smile form.

Vianna P.O.V

I sighed. "Fine." He showed me to my room last. This place was so big. I had only just realised he had failed to give me his name. "What is your name?"

He looked at me for a moment with his cold stare. He could mask what he was feeling as well as Loki could. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "Stigandr. Vermunder. I have not held a name for some time. But one of those will do."

I nodded, this man was odd. No one had obviously asked his name for a while and I found myself becoming more interested in this odd man. I was looking at his face, trying to figure him out.

"Do I have something one my face? You have been staring for a minute or two."

I averted my eyes, "I didn't realise I was staring."

He just nodded, "You should get some rest. You look like you need it." He said it as more of a command. But I realised I probably looked horrible at the moment.

As soon as I entered the room, I shut the door. Kicking my shoes of and collapsing onto the bed. I wondered how he was meant to help me, or how he was meant to help me. Although he did take me into this, his apartment. It would leave S.H.I.E.L.D dumbfounded as to where I was, as I had no money, or means to get here.

I started to fall asleep after about another hour or so of my mind racing with unanswerable questions. Like how did Tony find me?

I woke up, looking at the digital clock next to my bed. It read 10:30. I never usually slept in this late. But the curtains did block a lot of light out. I could smell something cooking. I rolled out of the bed, taking the covers with me. I didn't remember crawling up under them yesterday, I figured I must have done so in my sleep.

I walked out of my room to find freshly cooked pancakes on a plate. They were siting on the table, along with maple syrup and a jug of coffee. Stigandr was looking at me with his eyes of pure sapphire and gold. His skin was lightly tanned. He kept his dark brown, almost black, hair short and had a small amount of stubble. He had changed from his previous style of buttoned shirt and suit pants to a more casual blue, baggy jeans and a shirt that had some sort of pattern on it.

He was looking at me with his hands on the table in front of him as I continued to study the shirt trying to make out what was on the shirt. I barely noticed a smile spread across his face, "Like what you see?" He said in a proud way.

I blushed slightly, "You could have told me I was staring."

"I just did. Take a seat." He motioned with his hand to the seat across from the table.

I took the seat and waited for him to bite into one of the pancakes before starting on my own. I heard him chuckle. "What?"

"You intrigue me."

"Why?"

"You accept my help, stare at me, and then wait for me to try my own food before you even trust me. If I were to harm, or do anything wrong by you, don't you think I would have done so while you were asleep?"

There was a look of amusement in his eyes as he spoke. I thought on his words for a few moments, and realised his smirk grew. I was staring again, I looked away. "I guess so. Its just that..."

"Just what?" He narrowed his eyes, placing one of his hands in front of his mouth.

I sighed. "Before I left... they said someone was after me. I guess I'm just paranoid with who's after me."

"Who's after you?"

I looked back up, so I could look in to his eyes that rarely showed emotion. I could see a worried look in his eyes. "S.H.I.E.L.D, and someone else. I don't know who though, I left before they could tell me about who or what was after me."

He just nodded, contemplating what I had just told him. "I'll help you control your power better so you can defend yourself better. You had a decent sleep, I'm guessing, due to the face you were out for two days. We can start after you finish eating."

"Okay. But I'll have a shower first."

"There should be extra clothes in your closet." I looked at him suspiciously, he raised his hands up in defense. "I didn't touch you. Magic." As he said the last word he waved his fingers a few times.

I just shook my head, "What ever."

An hour or so later we were training in the gym. It was on a whole other floor and seemed to take up the whole space. It had a shooting range, boxing ring and dummies. It had so much equipment and different weights. The floor was higher than the living areas of the apartment.

We had been sparring for a few minutes, neither one of us getting the advantage over the other. "You're a good fighter." He barely managed to say through panting. "Time to move onto something more challenging."

I coked my head to the side, "Like?"

"Being able to control your powers better. You can even talk in that form now." He walked over to a set of weights, then walked over to a pile of shot puts. "Time to concentrate."

"Wha.." He threw one of the shot puts at me like it was a tennis ball. It hit me in the gut. "HEY!"

"I said concentrate." He repeated the action, only this time I caught the thing, which made my hand hurt slightly from the impact. "Use your powers to stop it."

I glared at him, "You try." I threw it at his face. My face fell when it stopped right in front of his face. He didn't look impressed.

He smiled mischievously at me, sending the ball straight back at me. When I barely dodged it he chuckled. "Incoming."

I felt a pin to the back of my leg before falling over. I growled. So that's how he wanted to play it. I stood up to see another three or so shot puts coming towards me. Two hit their target, me. One in the stomach, the other on my left shoulder, causing me fall over yet again.

This was apparently extremely hilarious as it caused Stigandr to roar in laughter. He was clutching his midsection.

I stood up again but this time putting a shield around myself, so I could deflect any of the things he shot at me. He looked up, trying not to laugh more. I could feel the balls flying at me from all angles. All of them bounced off the shield, but his grin spread. I something ram into my ankle. I cursed under my breath.

It caused me to hold it, hopping around trying not to fall over. This earned another round of laughter. I raised my upper lip in a snarl, "It's not funny."

"Oh, but it is. Your enemy wont go fair on you so why should I?"

"I never said I had enemies."

"Then why were you running from S.H.I.E.L.D and the two Aesir?"

"I needed to think."

"Why did you need to think?"

"I was lied to, I was... It doesn't matter." The last part came out as a whisper. But now he looked emotionless, like he was planning his moves carefully.

"They used you. You shouldn't let them get away with it."

"No, I won't hurt them."

"Then why did you run?" I couldn't think of anything to say, it was impossible. I didn't know why I ran I just did. I was confused. He sighed, "You ran because you were tired of being used and lied to. You ran because you didn't think there was any other way out. I know, I've been there. We can take them out together."

"I don't know if I want to take them out."

"Then why are you here?!"

"Because you said you could help me!"

"I was wrong. you are just as weak and pathetic as those liars and killers!"

"I am nothing like them!" I regretted what I said instantly, I was like them. I lied and killed for their organisation. Now I was running from the people who had been trying to protect me. I had fallen into the hands of the enemy. I realised that this was the person Stark was talking about at the tower. He was the one with the Tesseract. I had only just noticed the building was shaking lightly.

I knew Tony had probably put a tracker on me, hence why he found me so quickly. I would have to wait for what I guessed to be another four days before he would come to me for an answer.

I was drawn from my thoughts with the sound of his voice, "Stop shaking the building!" It wasn't from an earthquake?

I tried to stop the building from shaking, but it got slightly worse. Then I realised it was because I was annoyed at him, and at myself not being able to stop the building. I was trying to calm myself. When that happened the building stopped. "How about you let me think it over and I give you my answer by the end of the week, Stigandr?"

He let out a heavy sigh, showing he was annoyed. "Fine."

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. We tended not to talk but he insisted that I still train. I have to say, his methods were unorthodox, like the shot puts. But they worked. My abilities were more honed. Until he thought I could fly. He said the only way I'd find out if I could do it was to jump off the side of the building. I was not going to do that at all. That idea was scrapped quickly as he realised I was terrified of heights and probably wouldn't fly even if I could.

I was waiting for Stark to turn up any minute with the rest of the Avengers plus Loki. But then again it wouldn't have surprised me if Stigandr had destroyed or blocked any signals to the outside.


	4. Chapter 4

And here I am. Annoyed. Yes I know. It may seem petty but its the truth. I left thinking it was what I wanted, now I'm on the run. Hoping Tony will show up any minute with the other Avengers. But that wont happen now will it? No.

I had decided to leave a few days ago, but needed a chance to do so. I needed him to trust me. To think I wouldn't just waltz right out of here when he was gone. He did come back a few times thinking that I'd left.

There was only one slight problem with leaving. Well maybe a bit of a problem. The door was locked, not only that but you needed the key to unlock it. Another problem was it was reinforced. The only way out was the window, until I found out that was heavily reinforced too. The phone, well there was no phone, so calling someone was out of the question.

I plunked myself down on the lounge, annoyed that I couldn't get out. I flicked the T.V on, skimming through the channels. Nothing interesting there, I flipped it off again. Sighing heavily in defeat.

I was meant to be a spy, well former spy assassin for S.H.I.E.L.D that is. And I couldn't even manage to escape some hotel/ apartment thing that was on the 14th and 15th floors. I started tapping my fingers on the glass table repetitively.

I stopped once it started bugging me, which took a grand total of five minutes to do. Three hours till he got here and demanded an answer. If I said 'no' he would no doubt kill me on the spot if he could, if I said 'yes' then I would be turning my back on the people who helped me. The people I decided not to trust because of past discrepancies, because they lied to me in hopes they would protect me.

I hadn't realised how much I missed them and actually didn't want to permanently damage them until he came along. So I guess you could say I had one thing to thank him about.

I sighed, again. Closing my eyes, running my fingers through my hair and letting my head fall back over the lounge. I opened them to see a vent. It looked like it had already been pried open for some reason. It had blended in well so I blamed that on my lack of observation.

I got up, placing a chair underneath the vent. I hopped up onto it then reached up to the vent. When my hands found the cover I slid it to one side then pulled my self up, replacing the cover over the hole in the same manner it had been before. I maneuvered around the vents until I found a shoot that seemed to go down a few levels then level off.

I slid into it. Only I found it went down all 14 levels. I was glad then that I had increased strength as I only received a sore shoulder for sliding down head first. It had created a loud thud but I didn't hear anyone respond, or yell asking what made the noise.

I managed to swipe a few coins from a jar in the kitchen before I left. I knew the best chances of me getting out of London without him finding me first was to call S.H.I.E.L.D.

I found a vent opening and slipped out, landing in the janitors closet. I tried the door and it was unlocked. I peaked out the door to see it lead to a hallway that lead to the reception desk. I walked out slowly and closed the door. I had left the overly large jacket in the apartment. Now without a jacket, I hoped it wasn't freezing out.

I had my long sleeve shirt on with jeans. Black converse hugging my feet. I walked towards the lobby and the front doors. Hoping he didn't decide to return early. I didn't exactly trust him. But we did seem to sort a get along during my stay. To my luck he wasn't there.

I noticed a coat rack with a long, elegant black coat that would fit me, I guessed. And would probably stop mid thigh. It had six silver buttons, they were in two lines of three and looked to be aesthetic only. I took the coat after making sure no one was watching and hurriedly put the thing on.

Then I proceeded to calmly walk out the door like I owned the place. Walked down the street in the same manner. Kept walking for another five minutes or so before realising this was the main part of the city. I looked around to get my bearings.

I asked a passer by of the nearest shopping complex, it was just a street over. I guessed if they were looking for me they'd have every wireless accessible camera on the planet scanning for me.

I walked into the large complex, scanning for a pay-phone. I even took my time looking for any cameras. Sadly there weren't any and I didn't want to be walking in and out of the shops hoping that one was wireless and they'd pick it up.

Instead I was left to my own musing wandering about the place, thinking on what my next move should be. To my disappointment I realised I had forgotten a very important aspect of the 'escape'. I forgot to look out for the person who had taken me to this city in the first place.

Thankfully no one had approached me. I had not noticed anyone with creepy eyes, well they were awesome, but now called creepy as I was trying to avoid said eyes.

I decided walking into the news agent would be worth a shot. "Could I use the phone please, my cell died and my boss will be really angry, thinking I 'hung up' on him."

They stared at me for a minute, then sighed, "Fine, its in back."

"Thank you so much, I owe you one!" I beamed, faking a huge grin. I guess those years in the agency didn't happen for nothing.

She showed me the phone in back, "No problem." She said with a hint of forced enthusiasm.

I waited until she left the room. I dialed Fury's number quickly. The call timed out after it wasn't answered after the fifth ring.

I dialed again, hopefully he'd have the decency to pick it up this time. It rang once, twice...

"Who are you and how'd you get this number?" I let go of a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "I haven't got all day."

"Do you mind swinging by London and picking up your favourite purple sidekick?" I said it so quickly it could have sounded like 'doyoumindswingingbylondonandpickingupyourfavourit epurplesidekick'.

"What?"

"You hear me Fury." I snapped.

I distinctly heard the snapping of fingers as he no doubt realised who was on the phone. I could also hear others in the background now. "Why have you called?"

"I already said I wanted a lift out of London. Do I have to repeat myself?" I said dryly.

"How long will it take us to get there?" I heard Tony in the background.

"Four Hours." Barton replied.

"Can't get here any quicker?" I said maybe a little to panicky.

"I could." Lokis velvety voice rung through the phone. "Where are you?"

"London."

"That is a little vague."

"A shopping mall in London."

"Still vague. Do you know how many shopping malls there are in London?"

"If you're tracking the call you should have my location by now."

There was a long pause. "Right. We have it, but Loki isn't going there to meet you before we get there."

"Good." I snapped. "I mean... I... Uh... Just get here already."

"What happened?" Loki now sounded worried.

"Lets just say I got into a little trouble.. escaped... and maybe have a little under three hours before a search party goes looking for me."

"Who?" Fury asked, although it sounded more like a demand.

"Person you warned me about." I said that and started hearing a series of beeps. I looked to the desk to see a hand on the button that hangs up. I followed the hand, up the toned arm to find Stigandrs sapphire-gold eyes. I grunted. He just smirked.

"Finally escaped. I thought better of you." He removed his hand from the phone and snaked it around my waist. "What were you doing on the phone?"

"Setting a trap. I was bored."

He furrowed his brow, "Interesting." He whispered, barely audible. "Could you not lead them to the city we're hiding in next time?"

I tilted my head sideways, confused. The phone rang causing him to shift uncomfortably on the spot. I put the phone back. "Where to?" I asked trying to change the subject of what was on his mind.

"My meeting was canceled." He said calmly. Still pondering what I had said earlier.

"That didn't answer my question."

He nodded lightly. "It seems we have four hours to kill." With that said he teleported us back to the apartment.

His arm was still around my waist as we 'landed'. I nearly fell over, it made me nauseous. It felt like being sucked into a vortex then spat out the other end. "Don't do that again."

"Don't leave without my permission and I won't have to." He was standing over me now.

Looking down, at me, into my eyes. "Let go." I commanded.

He just shook his head, a smirk spread across his face. "I take it your answer was yes. Seeing as though you set a trap without my say?" He said it in a matter of factly way. I tried to back out of his grip with no success. He raised an eyebrow at my attempt. "You are a convincing actress. But I wonder who you are fooling more. Yourself, the Avengers or even me." With saying that he let go, walking to the window. Facing out to the city.

I just stood in the same spot, "Why me?" I asked.

Stigandr P.O.V

That was a stupid question. She should know by now. "You are different, my dear Vianna. The last of your kind." I smirked, "The one who can defeat the gods, and those pathetic Avengers. All because of what you are."

"What I am doesn't mean anything." I furrowed my brows, walking closer to her. Standing a foot away from her now. "My blood doesn't define me. What I do with all that's given to me matters. If I do what others want, if I let them use me as I have in the past I won't be anyone. Just a puppet."

I watched as the tears threatened to fall from her face. "So you'd rather work for those idiots that stole your memories and forced you to work for them?" I spoke calmly, tilting my head to the side. I was not going to let my plan go to waste. "What of the trap?"

"There is no trap." She sighed, "You know, its sad I just realised recently that everything they done was to help me. They took my memories to save me the pain of having a scrambled mind. Sure they lied, who hasn't."

I took a step forward, she mimicked the same going backwards. Shaking my head, I laughed lightly. "So you'd rather be lied to than told the truth? I know the truth. I'm going to tell you." I exhaled heavily, her eyes were boring in to my own. "They took you in off the streets. Trained you to be a weapon, so they could unleash you if needed. Against any one, or thing. And you think they done that to protect you?"

"I know what they did. But they also gave me a better life, they gave me a chance. I left, ended up on Midgard. And here I am, stuck with you. A psychopath, hell bent on getting revenge. I hope you dug a grave for yourself, you're going to need it." She spoke so calmly, so smoothly, like she actually believed what she was saying.

"They won't find us." I felt my chest vibrate with my laughter. She winced, "Well, they wont find me." I watched her eyes wander to the window as it opened.

Her eyes filled with horror. She had no time to react as I grasped her throat, dragging her to the window. "If only you would reason and side with me." I hissed in her ear, barely audible. "Now, lets see if you can fly." She was clawing at my hand, trying to free herself, to no avail. I threw her out the window, looking out. I see her form on the pavement below. How long 'till she wakes. If she does wake that is.

Vianna P.O.V

I hear the faint beep of a monitor. The murmurs of people talking. My head was throbbing, back aching. It felt like I had fallen out of a building. Oh, I did. Well was thrown out of one.

I groaned, causing the murmurs to stop. I slowly opened my eyes, everything was blurred. I blinked multiple times trying to clear my vision. I noticed the standard shield infirmary room and its more advanced tech' than the hospitals would have.

I looked around the room, noticing a doctor looking at me. It was Banner. I noticed his mouth moving but couldn't hear anything.

A few minutes later, The Avengers, Loki and Fury were in the room.

"Why did you jump off of a building?" Fury was angry, to say the least.

"Chucked out of a window."

"By who?"

"Psychopath. Stigandr. Annoying person who kidnaps purple people." They looked around at each other, worried. "What?"

"He destroyed one of our bases. Alone. And here you are in a hospital bed, unscathed." Tony stated.

"How long was I out?"

Tony looked to Loki, "Two days. We fear he will bring an army here and take over the earth."

I sighed, "Is that all you know?" They all looked puzzled, "You know he has the tesseract, wants Asgard destroyed along with S.H.I.E.L.D right?"

"How do you know all this?" Loki spoke what everyone else was thinking.

"He told me, thinking I would help."

"Did you agree?"

"Would I be here if I did? No, I did not agree. As much as I liked having my little tantrum and declaring how much I didn't like either things. I just like going for strolls for a day or two to clear my head and calm down. It helps me think. Which made me realise how stupid my behaviour was. But stick anymore needles in me and I will snap the persons arm who does so." I let a huge grin spread across my face in the last sentence.

"Even if it's Banner?" My face paled, I did not want to cause the Hulk to surface and destroy things.

"Don't worry we got enough samples while you were out." I just nodded noncoherently.

"Cheer up. We got a week or two to chill." I glared at Tony, now is not the time to be messing around. "What?"

"You want to 'chill' when theres a manic running around. Who can destroy a building with no help what so ever?" I snapped.

"You could be just as powerful." He countered. "He did want you on his side after all."

Tony did make some sense, although, I couldn't help but think there may have been something more to it than that. For someone seemingly evil, he had been nicer to me than people I've known and thought to be friends with for years. But then that thought was washed away as soon as it occurred as he did want me to help him, so being nice would increase the chances of getting that wish.

"Has anyone actually seen me display this supposed power? Ever? No. Basic telekinesis, telepathy, purple skin disorder, and a force field hardly count for anything." I sighed. "I'm sorry, its just..."

"There's no need to be sorry. You have had one hell of a week. You'll remain here overnight under observation." The voice of reason, oh wait. It's mischief.

"Under whose observation?" I looked at them all sceptically.

Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder, a grin that seemed impossibly big spread across his face. "My brother has volunteered." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Now I have a baby sitter." I whined.

"A handsome one." Loki retorted with his notorious smirk causing Natasha to gag. I glared at her. "No need to fight over me." He said in his own proud way.

"She only has eyes for Barton. And I was blinded by your ugliness." I teased.

"And she's back. Time to move out. Good luck reindeer games." Tony half saluted us as he walked out of the door. In his own good luck sort of way.

I fell asleep not long after they left. Loki had just sat in a seat by my bed, watching me. I didn't know how tired one could be after falling out of a building. Then again many would have died, while I was left with injuries that were now almost fully healed.

I woke up what felt like a few hours later, but it was the next day, early in the morning. Loki was still watching me, I was wondering if he had ever moved. He must have been following my train of thought or answering a unknown question. "No. I have moved."

I just thought I voiced my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow, "If you were reading my thoughts, or going through my brain while I was asleep I will kill you." I warned. He just smirked. "Did I miss anything apart from the base being destroyed?"

"No." He moved so he was now sitting on the side of the bed, facing me with one leg hanging over the side. "How is the delightful Vi' going?"

"Wonderful." I said, mimicking his voice. "How about the baby sitter?"

He chuckled. "Well. Stop trying to sound like me, love. It doesn't suit you."

"I have a name. Use it." I threatened, causing him to laugh. "Don't make me hurt you." I hissed.

"You couldn't beat me in New York. What makes you think you could do so now?" He mocked.

"You did hear about the shaking building in London just over a week ago now didn't you?" I teased back.

His face tunred serious all of a sudden. "That was you?" I just nodded, wanting him to go on. "We assumed it was Stigandr, as you called him. As he destroyed the base in a similar way."

"I had no control over it though... It just happened when I was angry at the moron." He started laughing uncontrollably.

"A-and do you have control over it now?" He struggeled to say between laughs.

"If I did I would have made him a pancake before I was flung from the window." I spat dryly.

"Glad to know we're on the same page." Bruce interupted. "Throwing people from windows isn't nice. Fury wants to speak to both of you."

"Neither is 'hulk smashing' people." I said while placing a hand on Loki's shoulder. He winced remembering what he had done. "Sorry Bruce. I'll head to Fury now." Realising that I compared him to a psycopath was a bad idea. Loki deserved what the hulk done while I got thrown from a window for disagreeing with the person.

I swung my legs over the opposite side of the bed of Loki. There was a clean set of clothes beside the bed and it was a one person infirmary room. There was also a small bathroom attached to the room which I was grateful for. I was still worried that they, rather Loki, would play some prank one me while getting changed.

"Mind getting out of the room while I change?" It was more of a command but sounded like more of a question. Bruce left without a word, most likely going to where the others were or the lab. I looked over to Loki and he had yet to move, apart from stand and raise an eyebrow. I sighed, "That means you too."

He smirked, "I can help you."

"I don't need help. Now out." I said whilst pointing to the door. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, holding my hand out in a sign to stop. "Out." I stated simply.

"Fine." He said defeated. I waited until he left the room before taking my clothes and dashing into the small bathroom.

I washed quickly, dryed myself off before throwing the clothes on. It was my standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. I stepped out into the hallway to find Loki there waiting. I started walking towards the conference room that was used by the Avengers.

I enetered to find everyone there. Sitting, waiting for me and Loki to arrive. I took a seat that was slightly away from everyone. Loki came in sitting to my right.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to get the ball rolling.

"Are you over your little tantrum now? Or do you need another 'walk'?" Fury asked.

"If you were listening to what I said earlier you'd know I was over it. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you know any of the enemys plans, weaknesses?"

"Again, you know everything I know." I sighed, impatiently.

"So you were gone for a week, with no way of finding out his weaknesses. Sorry if I think thats unbelievable. Why didn't you find anything out?"

"I couldn't. I asked questions, they weren't answered. I tried to get into his head, he got pissed and I couldn't get in if I wanted to." I shifted slightly uncomfortable. "But... He, seems to think he needs my help to win. That I'll join him in the end."

"So then. What did you do? Tell him everything about us? Get 'friendly' with him?"

"GOD NO!" I snapped. Probably bursting Lokis eardrum."The only 'friendly' thing to happen was he was trying to teach me how to controll my powers better. Nothing... Ecihhhk. Just no." I screwed my face in disgust at the thought. I would never go there. With Loki, maybe. Wait, why was I thinking of Loki and getting 'friendly'.

I heard a light chuckle from beside me and glared in its direction. 'Glad to know you'd rather do that with me.' His voice echoed in my head.

'In your dreams.' I thought back, then realising it wasnt the best choice of words.

'Many times, I assure you.' I could practically hear the smirk in his voice that he was covering in the meeting.

I just decided to ignore the mental contact and block him out. "How have they improved?" Fury asked, oblivious to the mental conversation.

"I can stop projectiles, move large weights and control someones mind." Fury smiled at what I said.

"I thought you could do that stuff before." He said bluntly.

"Yeah, but its better now. So's the forcefield I can create." I said smugly. "Not to mention the speed an strength from my dark side." I got blank looks from everyone when I said that. "You know the purple thing?"

"You call that your dark side?" I just nodded. Fury just looked sceptically towards me. "We'll need to test your abilities ASAP." HE said pulling his gun and pointing it at me. Emptying the clip in moments.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Loki shouted, standing in moments.

"Loki. Look at me, then look at the bullets." I said calmly. I was fine, the bullets were hovering inches from my face.

He looked towards me seeing the bullets frozen in the air. "Oh." He siad, taking his seat. "How did you learn that?"

"Shot puts hurt when hurtling through the air at high speeds. Trust me."

"Thor, I want you to test her combat skills. Loki, test her abilities." Fury commanded the two, not taking his eyes off of me the whole time. I could tell by the glimmer in his eye that he didn't believe me.

"Shall we get started, boys?" I asked them, standing to go to the training room that was designed to withstand large amounts of force.

It was on a lower level of the ship taking us a few minutes to reach it. It was plain like the rest of the ship but had more space. Metal gray seemed to be the only theme on the ship. But the floor of this area was matted and off white. The cieling was about three stories high and the place was filled with equipment. Consisting of boxing bags, weights and target dummies that looked to be heavily reinforced.

There was a area outlined for hand-to-hand combat practice. I walked to it and noticed all of the Avengers had followed, along with Agent Hill.

I shifted to my purple form, causing Hill to jump. She was the only one who present who hadn't seem me like this.

"Isn't it impractical to talk to us with your mind?" Loki asked.

"Who said I was going to talk with my mind Loki." I raised my brows, he just shook his head. "Who first?"

Thor just stepped forward with a large grin plastered over his face. "I will." He claimed. "Are you ready?"

"It's hammer time. Who wouldn't be?" I smirked at my own little joke that only Tony seemed to notice. I made a motion with my hand that said 'come at me'. He fell for the taunt and I just lazily jumped over his head. Laughing slightly, I landed lightly behind him, turning around in time to block his blow.

We were neck and neck for a few minutes before Thor managed to overpower me and win. I was on my back breathing heavily, Thor had his hand on my neck and an even bigger grin on his face than he did before. Thor helped me up and I walked over to Loki who was smirking.

Thor had been holding back. This made me realise Stigandr had been holding back. He really could have killed me just by thinking about it. Everyone must have noticed the worried look on my face as I was thinking.

"Don't hold back next time Thor." I said annoyed at him.

"How did you... Brother." Loki rolled his eyes at Thor as if to say 'I didn't say a thing'.

"Vi'..." I glared at him. I still didn't want anyone to call me Vi'."What's troubleing you?"

"Nothing." I said innocently.

He just raised an eyebrow, "And I'm not the God of Lies." He said humerously, "Tell me."

I hadn't said anything for a few moments. I didn't know if I was just paranoid or what. I had a feeling that I could... No its crazy, I couldn't. But it may just be the only way. And if he wanted an answer as soon as possible meant his plan wouldn't take the two weeks they think. It would be more along the lines of a few days.

"What did he say?" Loki now looked concerned.

"What?" His voice drew me from my thought. "Who?" He gave me a look to say, 'you know who'. "Last time I spoke to that lunatic he threw me from a window." I sighed. "How are we meant to do this if he can destroy a building with nothing to help him. Plus he fights better than Thor, no offence."

"You said yourself Thor was holding back." Loki defended his brother, while also tring to reasure me that we can win.

"I know. I just have a feeling our intel' is wrong and that the attacks going to start in eight days not two weeks." I said weakly.

"Everything will be fine." Loki said reassuring me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I felt like distancing myself from everyone still. I hated being lied to, they all knew that, so it would be understandable if I didn't or handn't forgiven them yet. He smirked as he noticed my inner turmoil.

Then the Loki in front of me dissapeared, another one was behind me. And I was once again on my back. "Nice one Loki." I hissed.

"You shouldn't be easily fooled by my illusions with your mind perception abilities." He said prodly, having fooled me.

"So that's how you want to play it Loopy?" He narrowed his eyes at what I called him. I heard laughter from Tony and the others. I sent Loki flying backwards a few feet, leaving me space to get up. I let my mind wander a little so I could sense where he really was if he used his illusions. But I still held a mental block up to prevent anyone entering my mind.

I noticed he just smirked and kept trying to get close to me. But I kept pushing him away with the telekinesis. He looked rather annoyed as I held a smirk, I knew I would have to attack soon though. You don't win battles by keeping your enemies at bay. He had done this twice now.

I could tell he was bracing for the force that was sure to strike him any seckond. I was now on my feet, watching him. I let him come closer than I usually would causing him to fall flat on his face.

I sat on his back grabing an arm, placing it behind his back tightly. I could tell he had been going easy, and had looked to be enjoying it somewhat. "You shouldn't go easy on me ya know. I can tell Loony."

"I rather like you being on top of me." He said, easily flipping me over. "But I prefer this position better." His face was inches away from mine now. "You fought better on Asgard. I never knew how much the Reach could degrade your abilities in thirty years." He brought me up with him as he stood.

I felt my face pale as the mention of the place. "It wasn't thirty years. It was..." I didn't know how long it had been but I knew it had been alot longer than thirty years. I thought about it for a few moments, recalling what the voice had said to me when I first arrived there. 'one year outside the reach is equal to five within'. "150 years." I said in barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

I started to walk out of the training room. Away from everyone before realising I probably didn't have room to lock myself in. I was crying I knew that, but I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

My time in that place left me unforgiving. It made me think that I was, and could do anything alone. That I didn't need anyone else.

I made my way to the deck, we were in the water, not bound to take off for a day or so yet. I had reigned my thoughts in and moved quickly, sitting on the edge of the carrier with my legs dangling over the side. I was out of the view of the entrances of the ship and used something that was tied down as cover to hide myself.

I could think freely out here now, watching the water as we floated by. The wind was soft not carying the spray as the waves crashed against the hull. The only reminder they had been there was the water as it slowly drained down the side of the ship.

I backed away from the edge enough so my feet could safely rest on the ship. I curled them up beside me, resting my head on the cover and closing my eyes. Hoping that I could clear my head a bit. I was trying to burry those memories of being alone, away from everything in that cold dark unforgiving place. But I was alone. Everyone was treating me differently, like I would snap at a moments notice and kill everyone in sight. Like I was a monster.

I couldn't help shake the feeling they were still hiding something from me but, they were still trying to figure out if they could trust me. I ran away after all. They trusted me and I betrayed them.

I felt a tear fall, as I fell into an uneasy sleep. It would have been a relatively good one if I were at least inside or even on a couch. But I had to decide to go out on deck to sleep. In what was an effective spot to hide.

Stigandr's P.O.V

Everything was going to plan. We would be able to attack that pathetic world, Midgard. Just to get rid of the wretched race that the Aesir, Thor, so loves. How could anyone care for such a pathetic excuse for a race as those mortals.

The only thing not going as well as I would have hoped is Vianna. I threw her from the window, it would have been good if she were to fly. But no, she was to stubborn ans stuck by those ibaciles. Deciding she would rather defend them than have her revenge.

That she would rather serve those who lied to her, who used her. When I could have made her realise her true power. But she was to fragile to see what I could have done for her. She knew who I was, yet she chose to dissobey me.

Now she's just another failed project. A project that will be used against me. I can not have that. She will pay for her insolence. I will kill her if she disobeys me. In front of all her so called allies. In front of that disgraced Frost Giant. I may even torture him in front of her.

I will ask her for her final answer. She will not get another chance. She will join me or she will die along with anyone else who stands in my way.

I laughed, there are none who can oppose me. Not even the all powerfull Odin has a hair of a chance. They are all weak pathetic creatures. This will be my domain if I have to sever the power from their races cold dead hands.

"How long till we are ready for the assult?" I asked the servant who was sulking behind my throne.

"W-whenever you are ready to begin sir. We just have to..." The fool paused, what is wrong with him.

"Just have to what?! We can not afford to wait. We have no luxuries. Do I make myself clear? We are at war."

The pale-blue humaoid surried away, before turning around at the chamber doors. "We have to find a suitable area to deploy and we will be ready. The army will be ready in under two weeks." His voice was shaken.

"Do better. We need to be there. NOW!" I hissed at the creature. I waved my hand over an orb that was placed by my throne. It revealed the sleeping form of the one who had been thrown from the window.

She was alive, I knew she would be. But she was asleep on the deck of the horrid ship, she was also wearing a disgustng black suit. I think I shall pay her a visit.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes to a place I'd never been. To halls of crimson with black veins through them, the floor of black slate.

A single shandelier lit the room, its charcoal black claws grasping electric blue crystals that resinated light. They reveal the room in its entiretry, for it is no hall.

It is a study, with black steel furishings adorned with gold fastenings and bone lamps.

A lone figure sits on the bloody chair. Golden-blue eyes piercing the gloom. Only the figure was recognisable now, it was Stigandr.

Had he taken me from the deck of the carrier, if so why? After he made it so clear he rather have me dead than on the other side.

He held a cold gaze, glaring in my direction. Only he wore something different, strange even to what Asgardians would wear. A chestpiece of silver and black, indented with strange runes that also adorned bracers as well as his shin and shoulder-pads.

A midnight blue garnment resided beneath and around the armour, his hand rested against his chin as he leant sideways on the armrest.

Every fibre of my being was telling me to run, but I couldn't move. No matter how hard I tried it was as if I was bound there by my sight alone.

The man smirked. "I'm here for your final answer." He sounded distorted, like an echo through a fan.

"I gave you my answer." I replied, my voice shaky in this broken reality.

He appeared beside me suddenly, a hand placed upon my shoulder. "Let me ask this again, Join me, or perish along with those fools." He hissed into my ear.

"I'd rather die than serve you!" I snapped.

"So be it."

In those words a flash envolped me. A forced vision of fire and ash, A vision of the end of it all.

I could see the golden city burning, Asgard in flames. Smouldering with a lone figure standing atop the rubble.

And it was raining. The rain ran red wiht the blood of the fallen. The sky was alight with ash stricken clouds.

The Bifrost crumbeled to dust, Earth was molten fire as it's citys were ruins. Pale figures walked unscathed, scouring the planet.

"W-w-wa-wa-wake u-u-up." A voice echoed, distorted by the vision. The dream.

The ground was shaking, I was shaking. It was cracked, cold hands were on my arms, shaking me.

"Vianna, wake up." It repeated, it seemed so far yet so close.

I could feel a slight wind, drying the tears that had fallen. Tears. Did I cry from that vision.

Would I cry if I lost everything? What if it allready happened, but then why would the voice wake me. There would be none to wake me, I would be gone with them.

"Wake up!" It shouted again, I could just understand it now. Like it had only just really registered that there was someone trying to wake me.

A voice I thought I could trust until the dream. It made me realise somthing I should have earlier. They had someone on the inside, someone who could have met them before hand and given them a device.

A device that enables transport between worlds. The tesseract.

I hadn't seen Lokis mind vanishing that day, it was the Tesseract being taken away somewhere. Away from Loki, away from the earth. To a place none knew of.

And the worst thing about it all? He was being lied to once more. He was being used when all he wanted was to be praised, for someone to be proud of him for once in his life.

But did he think this could fix anything, that anyone would praise him instead of his brother for once for doing something this horrid? For siding with an enemy far greater than any other faced before.

And it was the voice waking me, the one who lead this evil here. Who gave it the means to strike.

Only now I realised the ship was shaking. It was shuddering, and I was being shaken awake. Not that it would do much with a ship that seems to be at the epicenter of an earthquake if it were over alnd.

I opened my eyes to a haze, blinking a few times to clear my vision. I was back on the carrier, I knew that. Loki was there, waking me, along with Tony. I was by the cover still, my head was ringing.

I could see his mouth moving but no sound reached my ears. Tony was shouting silent nothings to us.

I looked around confused at them, then watching Loki intently with a look of hatred. He went flying across the deck as it ceased all movement.

He looked stunned as I got to my feet, I looked to my hands. They were shaking and purple. I had shifted without realising. Used my power without wanting to.

If I was going to help them how was I suppose to when I couldn't even control myself.

Hands grasped my shaking ones, steadying them. Closing them in their own, the cold touch and pale hands reminiscent of one. I followed the arms upto the face. Worried eyes gazed into mine.

Only I ripped my hands away from his, leaving him confused.

"What's going on here?" Tony asked, the other Avengers and Fury were on deck behind him now.

I stepped around Loki, my eyes drilling into his skull. He just stood there, stunned. His head turned slightly, his gaze following me.

"What _is_ going on here?" Fury reiterated.

"You want to know whats going on?!" I hissed. They were all looking at me now, Thor had his hammer ready.

That's when I realised they were all ready for a fight. All ba Tony. They were going to get rid of a threat if need be, and that threat was me. I could have destroyed the ship, and that was all while I was asleep.

"Are you going to tell us, or are we going to have to wait for another answer. We don't have time for that. If you know something we need to know it now, we don't have the luxury of waiting." Fury spoke calmly but his eyes told another story. He was waiting for the slightest sign of hostility to strike.

"Ask him!" I snapped, pointing to Loki.

He had turned around now, his head moving backwards, confusion on his face. It was either the truth or a great lie. "I don't know anything." He raised his hands in defence before lowering them slowly.

"You've known all along..."

"How do you know this?!"

"We need you to calm down Vi'."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You'd take her word after she spent a week with the enemy?"

I had been cut off by the various voices of those present, all trying to disprove my theorys before they were voiced. If only I had taken the offer, but then I'd only be another pawn.

"Why should we not listen to her?"

"Shes just run off for a week, she may be compramised."

"LOKI GAVE THEM THE TESSERACT!" I bellowed over them all.

They all looked to him, trying to guess if what I said was true or not. He just placed his cold exterior back on.

"Loki, is this true?" Thor asked.

He just smirked, "Well done Vianna. I thought you would have figured it out sooner. It seems I over estimated you again." He moved back, towards the edge, towards the endless sea.

"What ever he promised you, what ever it is. Did you really think he would just hand it over?" My voice was weary.

He just looked to me, a chesire grin spreadin across his face. "I get to rule the earth."

I shook my head at Loki, "The Earth will burn if he wins. There will be nothing left. The same fate awaits the nine realms if he wins."

He chuckled, "And how do you know this?"

"I saw what would happen if we lose, I saw a glimpse of what the future holds if he wins. Loki..." I pleaded. "Please, don't do this again."

"It's to late. They're ready."

When he said that he vanished, I stretched my mind, he was not on the ship. I realised he would probably be where they planned to attack first.

That, that would be the place we made our stand. That would be where the future of mankind, of the universe would be decided.

That Loki was at the centre of it all. He made it all possible. No one is safe. Not Loki, not any of the Aesir, there would be no safe place.

There is change coming. It would be the end of the world as we know it. And the beggining of a new universe.

Now all we could do is prepare, and we all knew it. All we could do is be ready to deploy when the enemy appeared. And it was all happening much sooner than we all could think.

"It will be fine." Thor was tring to reassure me.

But how could it be fine when our enemy would take advantage of Lokis magic. When our enemy could possibly destroy a city single handedly in a day.

"Promise?" I asked the prince, locking my hazel eyes with his blue ones. All he could do was respond with a worried nodd.

And thats when I knew, everything was not going to be fine. We would need a full blown miracle to pull through, and another to do so with little damage done to the worlds.

This was going to be the longest wait, the wait to know when.

To know when the world would change forever.


	6. Chapter 6

That's how we ended up here now, on the deck of the heli-carrier. On the 5th of November. Waiting for a word of what has happened to the ship.

We're on the water, lost contact with the world when something happened.

Something in New York, the place where the Avengers became known. And ultimately the place where they would be forgotten.

It was that place which was ground zero, and we were stranded more than three hours away from it. Not knowing what would happen to the world apart from a broken vision. It may not be certain, but unless we could get to New York that future would be certain.

Heimdall could not take us there in fear that the threat would invade Asgard as soon as the Bifrost was opened.

So we were stuck here, suited up, waiting for a miracle. Waiting for a means to save the world.

The only thing I could even remotely think of was how I was taken to London. But I had only ever experienced it. I had no idea of how to actually achieve it. But it could be the only way.

The only way in or out of the city.

We can't just sis around forever. If it was the only way, we would have to try it before it truely was to late.

I moved from the edge of the ship, walking to where the others were talking.

They stopped talking when I approached, all eyes were focused on me.

"I think I know a way into New York. I know planes, submarines, trains, all that jazz won't work. But, teleportation may work."

"We don't have time to make something like that!" Tony snapped, "And even if we did, we wouldn't know where to start."

"What if we don't need technology to do so?"

"Then we'd need someone who can do so, and right now, the only two we know who can do that are in New York."

"And that is where you are wrong." I said with a big smile.

"What do... You. You can teleport us? And you only just brought this up."

"Well, I haven't done it before but... I think I'd be able to."

"What if it doesn't work or goes wrong?"

"We don't have any other options. It's this, or wait for who knows how long until they reach here when it'll be to late."

"She's right." Fury sighed. "It's time to save the world. Avengers, I want you back here tomorrow for debriefing."

"That's only if it works."

"Have some faith in Vianna. I know its been shaken lately along with our trust in her, but it may be the only way. And I believe it will work."

"Sir, everyone, if you don't mind. It's Vi', or Cobalt. If I'm going to save the world, if I die doing it. I want to do so along side friends, not colleagues."

When I said that, it was the first time I had seen the Director smile warmly. And it didn't look as though it was fake, it was genuine. "That's good to hear. But you are not dieing out there, you will be coming back here alive. That is an order Agent."

"I don't take orders well, or haven't you noticed. But I will try my hardest to end this, I'm sure everyone will." I stepped closer to the rest of the avengers. "Hold on to someone." I ordered, putting my hand on Iron Mans shoulder.

When they had done so, I began picturing New York. A place I knew to be close to the tower where the beam was said to appear.

Which ironically was the same as it was last time. Stark Tower.

"One more thing. The fate of the world is in your hands. Of all the worlds. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Fury." I stated, as the ground shuddered slightly before dissapearing.

A bright light enveloped us, as a hurricane wind wound past. Being jolted around while in one spot. Specks of dust, of rain, floated by. In the space of a few seconds it felt as though hours had passed as our feet touched the ground.

We were in an open space with a clear view to the tower.

The smell of burning rubble, the cackle of flames and constant humm filled the air. The city looked like it had been through a dozen Loki New York incidents just in this area. The portal above the tower emanated an eerie red glow, with odd black chariot like things pouring out with some larger vessels in the shape of flat, oval pods.

We were taking in the surroundings looking for Loki or Stigandr, realising that one may lead to the other.

We had started moving towards the tower, seeing a lone figure, watching over the city. Then another appeared beside it, they were up there in the tower. Watching the destruction.

A squadron of pale creatures in red and black plain armour rounded the corner. Shouting strange clickky snarls to each other, there bladed guns ready to fire upon us.

"We need to close the portal." I said weakly.

I heard a grunt from Banner who had since Hulked out.

"We'll stay down here. Vi', Thor, you two are the only ones who could get close to that thing." I nodded, stepping closer to Thor. "We'll keep 'em busy down here."

"Hold on." Thor wrapped one of his arms around me. With the other he swung his hammer and took off towards the top of the tower.

What we weren't expecting was to be shot at by Thors brother. This caused Thor to drop me when we were just above the pent house. I went flying in there, hitting the wall beside the bar.

There was still the crater in the ground from where Loki was Hulk smashed. Then I realised I was in here with both Loki and Stigandr. I let my other form show as I stood, scratches from the shattered glass were dashed in random places along my arm.

Loki was in his battle armour, Stigandr was wearing what I had seen in the dream. Both were looking at me, both smirking. It was unnerving.

Every fibre of my being was shouting danger, telling me to run. But I held my ground, I couldn't run if I wanted to, I couldn't abandon humanity to this fate they had planned.

I would rather die than do that. I would protect the world, or die trying.

"You can't win." I said once noticing they hadn't made a move to attack me yet. It was like they feared me, or they were planning on something.

"We will win. I told you, did I not? That you would be the one to kill the gods, the Avengers."

"You did, but I am an Avenger. I will protect this planet."

He started laughing, "Pathetic, really. Protecting this world. Lets get started, shall we." He raised his hand towards me, then snapped it towards Loki. "I'll start with the Frost Giant."

"What?" He sounded wounded, shocked. But he didn't get time to talk his way out of this one. He was flung from the room, into the streets below.

"Loki!" I called for him, but it was no use. I knew I wouldn't get a response, it was too far. "You are nothing you hear me! You think this path of destruction will solve anything! It'll only make matters worse."

He just smiled, laughing as he approached me. "It will solve everything child."

"And you will be defeated here just as Loki was all those years ago!" I snapped.

He launched himself at me when I said that. Knocking the wind out of me before I could retaliate. I could barely manage to land a hit, it was like I was his own personal punching bag.

He was to fast, to strong. He had been holding back, although I should have realised that, you never train who could be the enemy to be better than you. And to do that, you never hold back, well at first, maybe.

I had to beat him, but I couldn't. Maybe if Thor were here, but he's not at the moment or the Hulk. I heard a crack as his fist connected to the lower part of my chest.

I heared a small huff noise come from him. He was watching me intently as I fell to my knees, wheezing.

I coughed, feeling a warm liquid ooze from my mouth, a metallic taste forming in it. I wiped the substance away to find blood. That blow had caused major damage.

He just grinned widely when he saw this, pulling his own blade from its sheath, black veins stretched down one side of it along its length along the midnight blue blade.

It started releasing a faint glow as it neared my throat. "This is where it ends. The end of the line for you, and your race."

"If you're going to kill me I'd rather it done without all the formalities."

"So be it." He said with a smirk.

And with that, he drew the blade back, down to the side, then struck. I felt the blade pierce my flesh, as it was embedded into my chest, into my heart. Then was drawn back out, my life draining away from the wound.

I collapsed onto the floor only to be picked up again. A hand was around my neck, lifting me from the cold floor. I could feel the wind rush past me, I too had been flung from the building. But this was the second time for me, being thrown from multi-story building. Only this time, the building had over 80 stories and I had been flung from one near the top.

Only something a large green blur caught me. "What happened?" I hared a familiar voice ask.

But a grunt was the only response as I was placed on the ground. Only everything was fading away, being replaced by eternal darkness.

"No, no. No!" A voice shouted, distorted by the dark. But it was also lost in the wind. Pressure was placed on my pooling wound.

My senses were dulled.

They were all dulled, all gone. But replaced by something else all together, like I was looking at them all.

Looking at them all through a golden, glass telescope. They were all there now, all around me as the enemy closed in around them. Even Loki was there, allbeit a little beat up from the fall. He was helping them now. But he was the one holding my limp body, the blood seeping from the wound still.

And then a cloud was rolling over like a dust storm, blocking my view. Leading me to a place I had never seen before.

_Memories of past events flashed before my eyes before resting on a lab of sorts._

_I was there, talking to S..H.I.E.L.D. Agents and scientists. I realised it was of when I first arrived._

_They were showing me a video, of some obstacle coarse. Of numerous tests and their results._

_And then I heard words come from my lips I never thought I would hear. Ones I thought would only come from the Agents lips, there was only one face I now recognised. Director Nick Fury._

_The words being, "Make me forget. Put a block in my mind up."_

_That was when they placed something on my head, something that shone._

_My vision clouded over with a blue haze. Revealing a new scene._

_A scene of darkness. Of the rock I was stranded on for so many years that drifted around._

_I could see myself looking into the water of the basin. Hoping for something to change within it._

_It showed something I didn't remember. It had showed me something. The vision I had seen earlier. Only it wasn't a vision, it was a memory. It had been the last thing I had seen here._

_A warning that came with a old human rhyme._

_A rhyme that many knew. Yet many didn't know what it was._

_I said it now, as the basin sung it in the memory. It sounded of many people, chiming to rhyme together._

_'Remember, remember the Fifth of November,_

_the Gunpowder Treason and Plot,_

_I see no reason why Gunpowder Treason should ever be forgot.'_

But that's when everything faded to white. I could smell the smouldering ruins of New York and the humm of the crafts again. I could feel the ground beneath me, the sticky feel of dried blood.

I could hear footsteps against the crumbled pavement. The gunshots, the ring of Cap's shield, the sound of Tony's stabelisers, the sound of the countless arrows being released.

I felt myself take a sharp breath in. Felt my heart kick itself back into rhythm. I got up, mumbling the rhyme as I tried to stand.

I could feel the wound stitch itself closed, the broken rib creek slightly as it put itself back into place and mend. I looked around at them all, my blurred vision clearing. They were all fighting off the invading force.

None had notice me seemingly come back from the dead. I pulled my gun from the holster, shooting one in the head that was about to impale Natasha.

She snapped her head around, freezing when she looked at me. Her eyes went wide. "Guys!"

I scratched the back of my head when she said that, "Army needs to die right now 'Tasha."

"I know, it's just that you were dead."

"I know what to do." I said weakly. "I'm going back up there."

"What if he manages to kill you for good this time?" Loki asked me.

"That won't happen, besides. I'll just kill him before he can this time. We don't have time to argue." I faced the tower now, looking to the top. The army was still pouring through.

I realised I would have to go through it to be able to stop it.

I smiled warmly at them. "I'm not going to the tower."

"You won't be able to get in there. Let alone get out, please."

"This is the only way. Now hold the fort until I get back." I smiled warmly at them, "I'll see you all soon."

I tried to reassure them, but I knew where I had to go now. I let my mind search beyond the portal, focusing on the Tesseracts energy.

I vanished from the broken streets. Reappearing near the device that shot a blue beam up, crating a portal to earth. I looked around for anything that could help me with no luck.

There was only the device with the Tesseract. The building reminded me of the dream, they were the things creating the red glow.

I looked to my hand, then back to the Tesseract. I walked slowly to it, noticing it had no barrier like it had in New York.

I tried yanking it from the device, pushing it. Even bashing the device a few times done nothing to it.

It was almost hopeless. Almost.

I remembered what happened the last time with the Tesseract, like it was calling me. I focused my mind on the device. Trying to dislodge it from the foundations. The thing was vibrating violently when it snapped.

Sending sparks flying everywhere. The beam was interrupted, the portal starting to close.

The Tesseract fell from the device, I dived for it. Catching it before it hit the ground. I could feel myself floating, drifting to the hole in space.

The tesseracts energy was taking me home. Increasing my abilities slightly whilst holding it. I thought I could faintly see everyone engaged in a battle with Stigandr.

I was at the opening of the portal when I realised something. I turned around as the strusture was enveloped in a blinding light, I squinted. Waiting for my eyes to adjust.

I was now barely on the earth side of the portal as it closed.

I flipped around as I noticed the explosion had caused a chain reaction on this side. The pale legion had started sparking, their weapond and devices imploding. Destroying the army.

Only I was now falling with the Tesseract.

The wind whipping my hair back behind me. I was moving to quickly to be able to teleport myself anywhere. It wouldn't matter if I did or not. I would be a pancake on the New York streets, near the tower.

I was trying to concentrate. To try slow my decent by imagining catching myself. Only it didn't work. I was being chilled by the air.

I was imaging flying, like I had in my dream. Like I was floating through clouds, but I was afraid. Just so afraid of heights. Hoping that a small fluffly cloud would catch me, and save me.

Only I did stop. I opened my eyes, the rubble covered pavement awaited me. It was a few inched below me.

Then I fell face first into it, I dropped the Tesseract from the shock of it. I stood up, running to the others to help if I could.

Only the enemy was smirking, although he looked a little rough around the edges. "I killed you once, I'll do it again." He spoke in a low growl.

"Not this time." I held my hand out, my palm flat facing him. An odd cloud made its way up my arm, gathering in my hand. Glowing slightly blue.

All he could do was laugh, he charged towards me, sword drawn, ready to end my life.

But I lifted my head suddenly by an inch. The energy that was gathered in my hand shot towards him. A silver and cobalt beam shot out, the rubble beneath it spreading to either side from the pressure. As it hit him, there was a shock wave, the beam sent him flying backwards into a ruined car a few feet away.

Only that was when I felt a pain in my stomach, I placed both hands there. Pulling them away. feeling a warm liquid ooze through them, and something sticking out of it. I was bleeding again.

I hadn't come back from the portal unscathed, there was a large shard of the structure protruding from my stomach. The metallic tang was also back in my mouth. The liquid was leaking slowly from my mouth.

"We... Saved the w-world." I announced to the Avengers. I fell back and felt arms catch me, familiar eyes looked into mine. I had never realised they seemed to change colour. They were now more of a blue green but looked to be a bright blue before the incident in New York three years ago. The eyes of mischief.

"No. You saved the world." Thor said, looking down on us.

They seemed to be having a silent conversation between themselves now. Thor even looked to the sky for some reason.

That's when I felt a tear fall onto my face, and could see lips moving but hear no words.

"It's going to be all right." I managed in a whisper. Only I knew it wouldn't be, the wound was too great. And for the second time in one day, everything went black.


	7. Epilouge

And there they stood at the precipice of change. Watching as the one who fell, saved them all from an ancient enemy.

They watched unable to move, unable to help. Frozen in there spots as they watched the one who fell, who carried the Tesseract back, and who had extensive wounds.

They looked on as she fought the enemy. As she defeated him with a single move.

Only the gods knew. They knew there was little hope for her survival.

Her hands traveled to her stomach, finding the object, and the liquid seeping from the wound. The enemy, crumpled against the car, lifeless.

Only they knew she would be joining the dead soon, after she regained her life so suddenly, so impossibly earlier. They knew, no how could they know it would only be for such a short time.

And as she collapsed, one caught her. A god caught her. Holding her while she lay there, he life slowing fading away.

The God of Mischief and Lies, caring for another, his tear caught on her cheek. He wiped it away softly.

The others there discussing, how to save her. But they knew it would take to long to get here anywhere with no way of reaching the outside world.

But that is when the gods looked to the sky, but that is when her world went dark. That is when her eyes closed. And she reverted to look like a human once more.

For in the ruins of this city, the Avengers would rise higher with the assistance of the Gods. This is where the ancient enemy would fall, an enemy that even Odin could not defeat.

As she was the first to escape the reach. But then again she did not escape, she was let go to stop this anomaly. And she did, now it was time for her to cease.

There was no escape for her.

But there was one, very audible word. One word that the God of Thunder roared over the city. A word that not many would now recognise. A word that was a name, a name of a gate keeper.

The gate keeper of Asgard. And this gatekeeper would not risk the safety of the realm.

But now, because of her deeds, there was no threat.

And again the God called to the gate keeper. Calling his name as to get his attention.

Only now Loki was standing with the gravely wounded girl. He and his brother both looked to the sky, standing near each other.

And Thor called once more to the sky, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

And this time, he was answered. The beam enveloped them, a rainbow taking them to their homeworld.

Only guards were there to greet them. As the two ordered the near lifeless one to the healing room.

And they followed, hovering while the others done their work. Trying to find if there was any hope of her to live.

Only from within the golden halls of Asgard the Allfather appeared in this room. Ordering Loki to be taken to the dungeons.

But then he set his eyes upon the crippled figure resting upon the table. Looking from her to Thor.

"What is the meaning of this?" He boomed.

"She needs help father."

"She is a mortal, are there not doctors that can heal her on Midgard!"

"She saved us all from what we faced on Midgard. Father she is no mortal, you know her. It is Vianna."

Upon hearing this, the Allfather took a few moments to look her over. A flash of recognition finally lit up his face. It had been some years since he had first seen her, but all the same he never knew her as well as the two brothers had.

He allowed her to remain and demanded to know all of what had transpired on Midgard from Thors perspective.

The brothers had trained with her, along with Sif and the Warriors three. And she was finnaly home, finaly where she belonged.

And, it would be where she, or so everyone thought, would die. But that was not the case this day.

For the healers were able to save her, but they did not know if it would be to late. They did not know if she would wake.

Months passed within Asgard with no change in Viannas state. She was in a coma like state.

Lokis trial had passed and due to his dealings with the organisation that helped saved both worlds he, for some reason was let off, only stripped of his title of being the son of Odin. Thus losing his stake at the throne.

But he spent his spare moments by her bedside, waiting for any change to occur. All who witnessed it said it was unlike Loki, that it was unhealthy. Even for one such as him.

But one day, he was called away. And that was the day she woke up.

She woke to the familiar but strange room all the same. She rolled from the cream silk sheets, and onto the sandstone floor with an audible thud.

She looked lost in that place, just looking around while being on the floor all the same. She looked to the clothes she now donned, a full length lilac nightgown.

She sat herself back up onto the side of the bed, feeling where she thought a wound would be. Only it had healed now, a scar in its place.

A single guard looked into the room to see what the commotion was, seeing her awake. He left the room running to find the ones that brought her to Asgard.

Only she did not notice his presence. She walked to the window, gazing out into the city.

She wiped her eyes, smiling at the sight of the golden city.

She turned around sharply as the doors burst open, revealing two familar faces. The two that brought her to Asgard, one smiled, clapping the one clad in green on the shoulder.

And the one in green raced forward, embracing her in a hug. She was shocked at first but then returned it.

"How am I alive?"


End file.
